The Spectacular Spider girl
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: A spinoff of the She Venom series Annie may Parker tries to cope with her responsibility as a hero and a student and if that wasn't complicated enough a rise of a number on villains arrive.
1. Steaming Danger (Update)

**Hello there and welcome to my Second Spiderman** **Fanfic story this one will be on Different characters from my She Venom series,Enjoy and leave a review. And all rights reserved for Marvel comics.**

"Annie May Parker!" A young teenage girl with red hair woke up and found herself in a desk.

"Yes!?" "Who was the person responsible for banning slavery in the United States?" "Oh um Abraham Lincoln?" "You have been paying attention."

The bell rang and she then grabbed her backpack and was walking out of school when she bumped into a friend.

"Oh sorry about that Soso." "It's fine." "You sound depressed are you all right?" "It's just that ever since Emily left I've been feeling lonely."

Annie hugged her,even since Soso's girlfriend had disappeared she had felt saddened.

"Everything will be all ri.., AGH!" "Are you alright." "I have to go!" "Well ok?"

Annie then went back inside and then entered a empty room and then lept and stuck to the ceiling. She then entered a vent and crawled inside where she found her bag and opened it revealing a specially crafted suit for her. Annie then went to the rooftop wearing a blue suit with dark blue jeans and a red mask with white eye holes. "Time to go to work." She then jumped off the roof and shot a web and swang across the city. She then saw a young teenage girl being mugged. "Hand over the purse!" "It's not a purse it's a satchel!" Annie then struck one of the men to the ground and then went on punching and kicking the other robbers until they were unconscious.

"Here you go." "Omg!,your Spiderling!" "At your service ms? "Please call me Francine." "Ok then see you." She then left back home were her parents were now serving dinner. "My you're here early." "Just stopped my first crime all by myself!" Her Parents Smiled.

"My Little girl is all grown-up." "Mom stop,oh and can you sign my permission slip for Friday?" "Where to." "Oscorp's energy Power plant." Her Parents looked worried. "Are you sure because you know we and the Osborn's don't have a good relationship with each other." "Dad please it's just a trip." "Fine." "Yes!" At night Annie was sleeping when her phone buzzed.

"Who would stream in the middle of the night?" She then saw the stream and then grabbed her suit and went into the night. "No it can't be,i thought she was sentenced to a life year?!" She then landed on a rooftop and then saw a woman holding her phone and then saw her. "Oh my God you have to join this.." "Yeah i know!"

Annie then found a computer and opened it. A stream played with a young woman in the background wearing a pink and white stunt suit with goggles.

"Hello spider.. umm who are you?" "I'm his kid. " "Oh well then hello and welcome to my st..." "I know your game just tell me what i have to do!" "For a superhero you can't just ruin people's monologue!" "What have you done this time screwball?!" "Um I'm supposed to introduce myself then i tell you what my stream is about." "Just tell me your plan!" "Ugh fine I've simply just placed my 'Fans' in some location and you might hurry people could get Hurt!!!" "Ugh!"

Annie then went ALL over the city of New York and then found multiple armed criminals at a warehouse with a single hostage inside. She then quickly and stealthy took down all of them while the stream was still playing.

"Thug4life says thank you for this helps me spend my waiting time in jail #Screwball" "Hashtag really?" "Yeah and for the guy with the rocket launcher she's behind you." "Huh?" A man then turned around and shot a Rpg. "Oh no." "Someone's here find them!"

The entire group was now alerted and quickly opened fire. Annie quickly started hitting everyone until they were unconscious.

"Are you alright?" "Oh my God Thank you so much!!!" Annie then recognized the voice. "For the millions of clicks I just got! (Fangirl Scream) Annie stayed motionless. "You should she the look on your eye hole things?!" "You did this for a prank?!" "Of course not and some of my fans want to greet you."

Annie turned around and saw multiple criminals. Annie then dogged a metal pole from behind and grabbed her attacker. "A selfie stick really.?"

She then went on defeating everyone and then the police arrived. "Oh please whatever are you going to charge me with it was all my fans!" "She's got a point."

Annie then went back home and went back to sleep. The Next day she woke up and found her parents were now shocked and looked disappointed. "Care to explain this?" Her mother then pulled out a newspaper article which read about the events last night.

"Mom i can explain." "You went on a patrol all by yourself?!" "Dad i..." Her Parents then ran up to her and bear hugged each other. "Your father and i are proud of you!" "Wait your not mad?" "A little but not much." "Plus you took down a villain all by yourself." "I wouldn't call screwball that much of a villain." "You get to pick dinner tonight." "Cool!"

At the NYPD Captain Yuri watanabe was filling out a search warrant for a drug bust when a officer came in. "Captain i have bad news,that screwball person just post bail and literally walked out the door." "What?!",Can you excuse me for a moment?" "Yes." The officer then walked as Yuri pulled down the curtains,locked the door and then started swearing in Chinese. ["F*ck, F*ck,F*CK!!!!"]

 **And that is the first chapter complete hope you enjoy.**


	2. Electric Current Part 1 (Update again)

**Hello there and welcome back** **to my spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **Midtown High School**

Annie was now in her science class as the teacher was taking attendance and then asked "Has anyone seen Max?" Then the door burst open as a girl wearing a green hooded sweater, a shirt with a disco DJ panda and headphones on her ears

"Sorry I'm late Sir." "This is your first class of the day and your late for the Millionth time! what's your excuse this time?" "I was busy practicing my mixtrack for a party tonight." "After school detention with me." "Ugh fine." "And for your mood and temper you will Pet sit Carol the Eel for the weekend."

The students then laughed about it as Maxine "Max" Fryes sat down as she sat down as the teacher was now talking about something as a student passed her a note that read -Is it still on?- She then nodded her head as she then began to sketch on a blueprint for her mother who was an electrical engineer as she then finished it,rolled it and put it in her bag.

At lunch Annie then sat down next to Soso who was acting strange.

"Are you alright?" "Huh oh yeah it's just my Aunt had a bad day at work." "What happened?" "First she lost a suspect in a case then a drug bust went wrong because everything has considered contaminated and then someone literally walked out the door." "Do you think it's a good idea for her to have that job considering that she served in the Iraq war?" "It's her choice." "I guess your right." "So you want to come to my house for dinner." "Sure as long as it's not takeout food because i am sick of aunt Yuri always showing up with Egg rolls and Chow mein and that's not a stereotype considering that I'm Chinese and that i live in Chinatown!" "Alright?" "Oh and Please don't make anything special for me." "Ok so do you like ..."

Before Annie could finish Maxine walked towards her and asked

"Hey Annie I was wondering if you can help me carry the eel tank after school?" "Uh ok and can i give you some advice?" "Sure." "If you ever have to clean the tank wear rubber gloves and put it in a bowl big enough for it and also are you still going to the party thing tonight?" "Uh yeah I'm the DJ." "Ok."

After the day was over Annie came into the science lab and saw Maxine staring at the eel.

"What are you doing?" "How much electricity do they produce?" "Up to six hundred and fifty volts why?" "I just got an idea,what if we could use them for a sort of clean energy?" "Are you planning to pitch it to someone?" "Yeah my mother is supposed to present some suggestions to the electric company she works at." "That sounds like a strange idea." "Yeah and help me carry this."

As they were carefully carrying the tank Maxine tripped and fell causing the tank to shatter as the eel bit a power cord causing the entire school to blackout.

"Oh no." "Maybe it's not that bad."

The lights then exploded.

"Yeah it's pretty bad." "Im so getting expelled."

A teacher then used a megaphone to call all the students to the gym were the principal made an announcement using another megaphone.

"Due to the sudden blackout the school will be closed until the power is restored and the trip wiwill be moved until further notice."

The students then moaned and looked in confusion as Annie and Maxine then walked outside.

"God what am I going to tell her." "Just try to let her talk first and then explain what happened." "You sure?" "I Know so." "So I'll see you tonight?" "Yeah my mom is working overtime so yeah."

Maxine then left as Soso walked up to her.

"So what are you going to your days off?" "Don't know." "Well I'm staying home all day." "Soso!" Soso then turned around and saw her aunt Yuri. "Yeah?!" "I can't take you home now so can you try to stay at a friend's house?" "Uh sure?" "Good I'll see you at Eight." "Were are you going?" "I just got a arrest warrant for a suspected enforcer from the magia family." "I thought they were untouchable?!" "Until now,l have to go love you." "So you like curry?" "I guess?"

At night the Frye residence multiple teenagers were now inside the dark living room when Annie came in and talked to Maxine who was setting up her stage.

"What is you get into trouble for both the school incident and this unsupervised party." "Relax she won't be home until early in the morning."

She then stood up grabbed a microphone and said

Are you all ready!?"YES!" **"I can't hear you are you ready!?"** "YES!!!" "Good now let's.." "Maxine Max Fryes!!!"

The lights then turned on as a adult woman came in and said "Thank you for being here now get out!!!!" Everyone then ran for the door as Maxine stood there awkwardly as she dropped the microphone.

"Mom i thought that you were working late." "Oh i was until the school called and said that you caused a blackout and now you have a party without my permission,i am very disappointed in you." "If you can just listen about my side." "What is it with you and this stuff!?" "This what i want to be." "Oh my God i thought that you were in a phase,why can't youjust follow my footsteps?" "So i can just go around and check everything for the entire day!" "It's more than that,now get your bag and show me the blueprints you got." "I got?" "Yes i texted you to go and get a PRE PRINTED blueprint." "Oh yeah I may have accidentally got a blank one,but i made my own idea."

Maxine then pulled the blueprints from her bag and showed her the design.

"This is incredible how did you come up with this?" "I friend gave me the idea and i sketched it." "Wait here."

She went into the kitchen and then called a number and after a half hour she cameback and said "They approved it." The two then hugged each other and Maxine asked "When will it start?" "In about two weeks and i am personally taking you to see it."

At night at a shipping dock multiple armed criminals were guarding a big time lawyer.

"Why are here with this guy again?" "Boss want to keep him here until we can move him." "And what's the deal with him?" "He's the only one who isn't dead." "Think they'll show up?" "Would you stop asking so many questions a.."

Thunk! two daggers then hit both of them as a mysterious figure walked passed them. Inside a office at the dockside the figure continued onward killing anyone in their way until they broke the door down and confronted a man with a briefcase cuffed to his hand holding a handgun in fear. "What do you want!?" The figure then spoke in a foreign language.

["Hand of the case now!"] "What?"

The figure stepped forward wearing a silver metal armor,Black tank top,a red cloth covering their mouth,Black war paint on there eyes, a brown utility belt which held daggers and a hunting knife,thin red pants covered by more silver armor, and held a large curved sword. ["Last chance hand it over."] The lawyer then withdrew his weapon only for the figure to slice BOTH of his hands dropping the gun and the case. The figure then opened it and removed it's belongings which was a pile of bank notes which the figure then burned with a lighter. The figure then walked towards the lawyer who was slowly bleeding to death. ["Tell your clients that they can not escape my wrath."] The figure then stabbed his chest and then started cutting words into it.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you and please leave a review.**


	3. Electric Current Part 2 (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to** **my spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

 **Parker** **R** **esidence**

"So tell me Why the trip is today?" "Mom i already told you there was a blackout and the trip was moved to this day." "But both me and your father work today." "Regular or hero." "Both but we'll work in shifts." "Sounds fine,oh and can a friend of mine stay tonight." "Who?" "Soso." "I still Can't believe her guardian is now captain of the NYPD." "Yeah and i heard that she suffered from post traumatic stress disorder from a mission in the middle East?." "Yeah she hasn't told anyone about it but she's has a good friendship with your father."

Her phone buzzed in a text message as she read it. "Bus is coming soon love you mom." "Love you to honeycomb!" "Ugh!"

Annie then went inside and quickly sat down next to Soso who looked nervous.

"Something wrong?" "It's just that I'm worried about my aunt." "Why?" "She's been having lots of nightmares recently." "Has she had an therapy of any kind?" "She doesn't want any and that she's claims that she'll get over what happened overseas." "What happened?" "She won't say." "Oh well anything else?" "Oh yeah do you have a date for homecoming next month?" "Uh no plus I not that much of a dancer and also i don't think that the school has anything in the budget after that blackout." "Oh i think your right?"

A few hours later they arrived with a guide waiting for them. They then went inside as the guide went on explaining every part of the building.

"And here is where all of the plant power source which was made by Oscorp's friend company Allan tech now any questions?" "What kind of power source is it?" "It's an eco friendly power source which is a combination of water and nuclear energy." "That doesn't sound eco friendly." "Anyone else?"

Soso then raised her hand.

"Yeah why is this company still run by the same generation responsible for multiple deaths over the past few years?!" "Oh um I I'm afraid that where out of time so just heard down to the cafeteria for your snacks."

As they were walking Annie then went and hit Soso's arm.

"Ow!" "You can't just accuse them of that!" "Well it's true."

While they were walking downstairs Maxine then left the group and went elsewhere with Annie following her. Maxine then went inside the main control room and locked the door. "Locked door no problem." She then jumped into a long air vent and crawled inside where she heard a conversation.

"So how's the harness working?" "I think something's broken with the wiring." "Let me see."

Maxine then stripped down to her bra as her mother removed the harness.

"The circuit fried damm it,just stay there and don't touch ANYTHING while i fix this." "Fine."

Maxine then leaned over and touched the main power control which then sparked. At the cafeteria Soso was busy eating a rice cake when an announcement came from the speaker. Attention all guests and faculty please stop what you're doing and head to the nearest exit."It's probably just a drill. BOOM a loud explosion then shaked the building. "Ok not a drill!,Annie we should.. Annie? Annie!"

The main control room then caught fire and was spreading rapidly.

"What happened!?" "You just caused a power surge and now the WHOLE building is now of fire!" "What now?" "Maybe I can help."

The two women turned around and saw Annie who was now in her hero outfit and mask.

"Oh thank goodness your here." "Like i said how can I help?" "Just take my daughter to safety while i go find the emergency sprinklers." "Let me go with you." "No Maxine you stay with her." "But..." "Just Go NOW!"

Annie then grabbed her hand and dragged her away as the room burst into flames. Soso was now lost in the smoke as she had lost the group and was now wandering in circles. "Hello? is anyone there!?" She then bumped into someone.

"What are you doing standing there you should be outside with everyone else!?" "I got lost." "Take the stairs and find the fire escape." "Ok."

She followed the instructions and entered. Annie was now having trouble with Maxine.

"Let me go i have to help my mother!" "She told me to take you to safety and that's what I'm doing." Maxine then took out her phone and drained it's battery. "I'm sorry for this."

She then touched Annie who was then electrocuted as she fell to the ground as Maxine ran back towards her mother. Her mother was now standing on a bridge and slowly was crossing her way towards the emergency power control as she heard a familiar voice.

"Mom!" "Maxine what are you doing it's not safe!" Maxine then slowly walked towards her and said "Let me help please." You need to be outside where it's safe not here!" A large ball of flames then hit the floor. "I understand but i can help fix it."

Maxine then ran towards the box as she accidentally cut the wires on her harness. "Maxine!" Maxine then opened it and saw the label for the sprinklers and was about to flip it when her hand was stuck on webbing. "What?" She then looked and saw that Annie was now awake. "I'm trying to save this place!" "Your only going to hurt yourself." "Liar!!!"

She then shot a bolt of lightning which missed and hit a crate which fell on the bridge and pinned her mother's leg to the floor. "AGH!" "Mom!" Her mother then started walking slowly towards her as the bridge then was hanging on for dear life as the bridge collapsed. "Stay there!" Annie then grabbed her and pulled her up as Maxine ripped off the webbing and proceeded to pull the switch as her mother grabbed her.

"Mom what are you doing!?" "Honey your harness is broken and the water wi..."

Maxine then pulled the switch and then the sprinklers came on as water landed on her broken harness electrocuted BOTH mother and daughter. "AGHHHH!" Annie then grabbed a rubber glove and pulled Maxine out who was now unconscious with her veins now yellow and visible and scars on her hands lighting bolt shaped. "Ma'am we should get your da..." Annie gasped Maxine's mother was now nothing but a burnt skeleton. "Oh my God!" The building was now falling apart and Annie quickly grabbed Maxine and then swung to outside where she left Maxine with a ambulance service as she quickly changed and went with her group.

 **1 Week Later**

"Honey your not eating is something wrong?" "It's my fault Maxine is now hospitalized and her mother is gone!" "Sometimes heros don't always win." "How would you know!?" "Because your father failed to save a loved one as well." "Really?" Her mother then pulled out a high school yearbook and flipped to the photo section and pointed to a blonde young teenage girl. "Her name was Gwen Stacy and she died as your father saved her." "How did she die?" "She fell of a bridge and the webbing on her pulled her and broke her neck and your father was declared a killer." "But i probably ruined a friendship." "You'll get over it i promise.

At the new York Central Hospital Maxine had just woken up. "Where am I?" She saw that she was now wearing a green jumpsuit with enhanced circuits inside it. "What the?" She then grabbed a mirror and saw that her veins on her head where visible. Maxine then got out and removed the jumpsuit reveling that ALL her veins were bright yellow. "What is going on?" A nurse came in and saw her.

"Excuse me ma'am go back to bed." "Where is she?" "Im sorry?" "Where is my mother?" "Well um." "Tell ME!" "She's gone I'm sorry to tell you this but the Oscorp company and Allan tech is willing to give enough money for your tro... AGHHHH!"

Maxine then shocked the nurse until she was dead. Maxine felt no remorse for victim as she put on her old clothes and began draining all the energy of the building until her clothes burned off leaving her naked but covered by blue electricity as she pulled out a photo of Her mother. **"I promise mother that i will make that spider PAY!!!"**

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy.**


	4. Electric Current Part 3 Final (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to my spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

 **China Town**

Annie was still shaken by what happened at the power plant and still blamed herself.

"Annie you have to read this!" "Not now Soso." "It's important!" "I just want to rest." "Maxine Killed someone!" "What!?"

Annie grabbed the paper from Soso and read the main title which read **"High school student gains Powers and murders innocent nurse."**

"Oh my God." "Yeah even aunt Yuri is surprised by,but she was a smart gentle person what could have made her do this to some... Annie?" ("This IS my fault.") "Annie!" "What." "I was wondering if you would want to get a coffee with ava and Lily?" "Uh sure."

The friends then went to Times square where they were sitting.

"Ugh why go grownups drink this?" "Girl you have to be a master taster to handle this." "Your drinking water." "Hey Annie can I have your muffin?" "Huh oh yeah sure." "You don't sound alright something wrong?" "She's just surprised about what happened with Maxine." "Oh yeah,how did she get powers anyway?" "Can we change the subject like who's your date for homecoming?" All the girls reacted quickly." "Brandon just dumped Mira so there's one person." "Lily and i are going together." "As FRIENDS not a couple!" "What about you Annie?" "She doesn't have anyone cause she's not their type,no offense." "None taken but I've been thinking about asking..." BOOM!!!" "What was that!?" "Maybe we should get out of here bef.. Annie? Annie!"

Annie quickly left the cafe and went into an alleyway where she quickly put on her costume and went to the explosion.

 **A few minutes earlier**

Maxine was walking wearing a green sweater with a hoodie on to cover her face when she heard a small buzzing sound and bent underneath and saw a power cable. **("Need more power.")** She then tore open the grate and was seen by a nearby police officer. "Excuse me ma'am you can't do that." Maxine ignored the officer and grabbed the cable and bit it. **"AGH!"** She then dropped the cable. "Ma'am put your hands in the air now!" **"Like this?"** Maxine then raised her hands and then started draining all the electricity in the area leaving it in darkness. "This is officer Cruz i need backup immediately!" Soon multiple officers arrived only to get electrocuted and Maxine then lifted a car with her lighting and trew it at a young woman who held her head and waited for the impact..

 **Now.**..

But It didn't happen the woman looked and saw Annie holding the car with her hands. "Hi nice dress." She then lowered it safely and then went into the air and went down doing acrobatics.

"Hey you can't just trow cars like that!" Maxine turned around and saw her. **"YOU!"** "Maxine!?" **"It's Aftershock!"** She then shot a bolt of lightning as Annie dodged it. "Stop this im trying to help you!" **"I don't need help!"** Maxine then burned her clothes. "Oh god next time put on some pants and a shirt will you." **"There will never be a next time after I'm done with you!"**

Maxine then flew into the air and shot more lightning bolts but missed as Annie webbed and punched her only to get electrocuted.

"Agh!" **"What's the matter? im not the 'Spark' for you."** "For a villain you have very bad puns."

Annie then dogged more lightning but couldn't hit Maxine because of her power. She then grabbed a fire hydrant and broke it spurting water everywhere as it hit Maxine. **"Gah!"** "Of course electricity and water don't mix." Annie then went used a manhole cover the control the aim of the water as it kept hitting her former friend.

"Just give up!" **"Your i hero and heros always make the hard choices.** "Huh?" Maxine then shot a bolt at a metal staircase with multiple people running away from the fight. "No!" **"So long spider!"**

Maxine then flew away as Annie quickly swung and grabbed/pushed people away from the railing. Soon the place was now a crime scene with broken buildings and multiple officers being carried away to the Hospital/Morgue.

"You ok?" "Im Fine captain." "It's not your fault you know cops come and go." "What about 6 that will never see their families again?" "I'll handle it,in the meantime find out where this "Aftershock" will strike next." "Sure oh and also tell your niece i said hi." "Will do."

Annie then changed back into her street clothes and went home when she noticed something on her shoulder. "Huh?,it's a piece of electricity from Maxine's harness that was supposed to help her liv. of course!"

Annie then quickly ran back to the school to use their science lab and soon was able to find a solution. "Maxine's body is now electricity but if I can separate the electrical molecules from her body then maybe i can.. got it!" She then held a test tube full of pink liquid. "My only hope is that the Maxine i knew is still in there." She then put the tube into a jet injector. "Now i wait."

A Few days past but there was no sign of Aftershock.

"Ugh maybe she left,no she wouldn't if she wants to kill me so where would she be?" Her phone ran. "Hello?" "Spider girl it's Yuri." "How are you Captain? Any luck finding her?" "Well she found us." "Huh?!" "She's Attacking all remaining energy plants run by Oscorp and we just spotted her were trying to protect the workers but it's not that e..."

The phone there stopped. "Need to get there fast!" At the plant aftershock was now draining all the energy from it. "MAXINE!" Aftershock turned around and saw Annie. **"Leave me ALONE!"** A bilbolt of lightning then hit her.

"Agh!,Maxine listen im sorry for what happened to your mother." **"Sorry?Sorry! You can't just leave well enough alone!"** Annie then put on rubber gloves hit Aftershock. **"How!?"** "Rubber solves everything." **"I'll kill you!"** Annie kept dodging and hit her until she fell to the floor. "Are you done yet." **"Never!"** "To bad you literally brought this on yourself." **"Huh?"**

Annie then webbed a water tower and pulled it causing it to fall on top of Aftershock. **"AGH!!!!"** Annie then grabbed her and quickly stabbed her with the formula. **"No NO** no no." Annie then saw that she was now back to her human naked self. "Maxine I'm sorry." "I want my mother back." "I'm sorry but you started this." Maxine was then given a jumpsuit and thrown into a transport van.

"So what's going to happen to her?" "Don't know she killed 7 people and her powers are gone so my best guess i that she'll live in Rykers for the rest of her life." "So you have anything else to do?" "Well i have a homicide investigation going on." "Try to spend more time with your niece." "I'll try."

At school Annie was at her locker when she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry about that." The person she was talking to was a young tall strongboy who was shaking.

"Are you alright?" "Oh yeah sorry it's just that I've never talked to a girl before." "Oh well let me introduce myself Annie may Parker." "Quincy Adams." "You have a date?" "No you?" "Same." Annie then grabbed him and gave him a bear hug. "What are you doing?" "Well sorry but we should start with the basics of dating."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy and give suggestions on the next chapter.**

 **Rykers Prison**

Maxine was in her lonely cell with only a photo of Her mother to keep her company as a guard came in. "Mail." A package was dropped with a note that read **"Dear Ms.Fryes after i saw on what you did at times square i was amazed on your ability and now i promise you when the time is right you will continue your path for vengeance."** Maxine opened the package which contained a test tube full of yellow liquid which she drank and then she felt her body changing as she saw her veins becoming bright yellow again and as a small zap of electricity came from her finger she smiled.

 **NYPD**

Yuri watanabe was looking at a crime scene photo of a lawyer who was killed and had a message written on him which was **"No Mortal Criminal with ever escape the Wraith."**


	5. The Nosorog Part 1 (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

"Captain Watanabe?" Yuri woke up and found herself in her office with an officer waiting for her.

"How long was i out?" "One hour ma'am are you alright?" "I'm fine." She said sternly. "Maybe you should take a bre..." Yuri then pinned her fellow officer to the wall. "I'm FINE!"

She dropped the officer who then quickly walked out of the room. Yuri then opened her drawer pulled out a pill from a box and swallowed it with black coffee. Another officer came in.

"What Now?!" "Bank robbery with multiple hostages." "I can never get rest."

She then grabbed her black jacket and left in a patrol car. At the scene a small group of armed people were waiting for their safe cracker to finish.

["What's taking so long!?"] ["Sorry Dad this is much harder than the one's we hit in Moscow."] ["I swear young lady you would have been better waiting in the car!"] ["Mama's handling it."] ["Just blow it up!"] ["You always said that i should never cary the explosives."] The vault then opened.

["Oh no."] ["What now!] ["Thers a locked door with a keypad and vlad WAS the only one who was the expert on this."] ["Just come back here and help take everything from the cabinets!"]

The young teen went back upstairs where her family was angered by her tardiness. ["You stupid girl!"] ["Im trying my best."] ["Everywhere we go you are always the soft one!"] ["We've put these people through a lot today and we.."] A young middle aged man came from the front and said ["There here!"]

Then a megaphone was heard from outside. We have you surrounded and your car is now impounded so just give up! ["Were did you park the car!?"] ["I parked it... in front..."] ["IDIOT!"] "Can you repeat that i need to pass my foreign language class."

They all looked up and saw a American hero on the ceiling. "Shoot her!" Everyone except for the girl opened fire as the hero quickly dogged and hit everyone except for the rookie who simply raised her hands. "Your the smartest criminal I've seen." Later she was put in a patrol car.

"Who are they?" "A literar Russian crime family who all escaped capture in Moscow and fled here." "And what about her." "I'll take it from here."

Yuri then drove with the young girl in the back. "You speak English?" "Yes but it is forbidden by my parents." "What's your name?" "Vasily Smirnov." "Yuri Watanabe,now tell me about ALL your crimes." "I started with being a simple pickpocket then shoplifting then all the way to... LOOK OUT!" "H.."

SLAM a large Truck slammed the car of the road and Into a wall leaving Vasily with a large cut on her forehead and Yuri unconscious with her head on the horn. A group of people broke the door and then dragged Vasily into a black van as it drove away. Vasily woke up and saw a tall Blond woman who was wearing a white lab coat.

"Hello there Ms.Smirnov." "Who are you?" "My name is Liz Allan CEO of Allan tech corporation i want you to be part of an experiment of mine." "Why would I do that?" "I promise you that after the procedure you will be powerful." "Tell me about it." "Come with me."

The two then walked into a large lab. "You see the reason I chose you is because you have a habit of being caught and always surrendering at once,so I've made a special formula to solve your problems." She then played a video. "You see Ms.smirnov we have managed to splice the DNA of a strong animal with the help of my head scientist of course and fuse it to the human genes." "So what will happen if I take it?" "We haven't determined the side effects yet but it will give you superhuman strength." "What's the deal?" "No deal at all Vasily just freedom." She then lead her to a empty room and then pulled out a syringe. "Wear this the transformation is supposed to also increase your height."

Vasily then wore a black tank top and shorts as Liz attached metal Kevlar armor on her chest,legs shoulders,and a helmet.

"I must warn you the transformation is permanent and that the side effects can give you pain." "Anything to prove that I'm not weak." She then inserted the formula into her body. "I feel something inside my... AGH!"

Vasily felt her body changing as her muscles began to swell and grow as her skin getting more harder and grayish,her ears then started getting flat,feet swelling and her toes painfully breaking as they shifted into three large toes, hands getting large,a large horn came out of her nose,a tail out of her coccyx,and finally she then stood on all fours and then charged at the door leaving a large hole.

"How do you feel?" **"Strong like... like?,Like a RHINO!"** "Rhino huh?,well "Rhino" i have an assignment for you."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy.**


	6. The Nosorog Part 2 (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

"How do you feel?" The newly transformed vasily stood at ten feet tall with a muscular body and with the formula having turned her into a giant muscular humanoid rhino. She then grabbed a truck and smashed it.

 **"I now have strength to free my family."** "Remember the assignment i told you about vasily." **"No more vasily ONLY RHINO!"**

Rhino then charged and broke out of the lab leaving a enormous hole in the wall. Her creator then pressed a button. "Get the repair crew here."

A transport truck which held (Rhino)'s family was waiting for a turn.

["I told you already she shouldn't have come with us."] ["Shut up I'm trying to think."] ["Good grief you always say that dad."] ["Americans and their heros is why we should have stayed in Moscow."] ["Well maybe next time you should..."]

SLAM the truck fell sideways and the family was now on the floor. ["My honey you work fast."] ["Wasn't me."]

The door was torn apart and a giant muscular creature stood on top of them. **"Hello mother** " "Vasily is that you!?" "Look what the Americans did to my little girl!"

Rhino then grabbed her family members and tore of their handcuffs. **"Let's get out of here."** They then hid inside a warehouse while everyone was trying to understand what was happening.

"An American did this to you!?" **"Yes but i love my new form no more weak little girl but now giant muscular RHINO!"** Her mother was still shocked. "Vasily i always loved your sweet little face and now your hideous!" **"I can destroy anything now mother."** "I want my little girl back!" "Maybe there is a positive outcome." "Aren't you listening my baby is now a MONSTER!" **"Get out."** "What?"

Rhino then grabbed her mother by her head. **"Leave and never come back."** "Go to hell!" Rhino then dropped her and lifted her foot. "Wait vasily please think about this!" **"My name is RHINO!"** She then stomped on her mother's head.

SPLAT! The rest of the family didn't even show signs of sadness as Rhino didn't even shed a tear. **"B*tch."**

"So you said something about a heist?" **"American said about gold."** "We can just go their now vasl... i mean Rhino is now are demolition woman." **"Plus i can handle little** **spider,but American wants take."** "How much?" **"It's was fifty/fifty but now with annoyance gone Forty/Sixty."** "Good still enough money for future plans."

Rhino then told her father the number.

"Hello?" "Ms.Allan i want to thank you for my daughter's strength." "Rhino's family i presume?" "Yes but one thing,how did you know about vasily?" "T.V report oh and if for whatever reason that spider ruins the plan I've been thinking about putting your daughter into a group I'm making?" "What kind of group?" "Let's just say it's a (Special) group."

She hung up.

At the NYPD Yuri was now wearing a bandage wrapped around her head as she received more bad news.

"Let me get this straight a giant female Rhino attacked the transport?!" "Yes ma'am." "Crap." She then called her niece. "Im sorry Soso but I'm working overtime again,yes I know your getting tired of takeout food but this case is important to me...,what No your the first most important thing."

Back at the lab Liz Allan was talking to her head scientist.

"She turned into a giant Rhino in front of my eyes care to explain that!" "Well um?" "Or are you doing this on purpose just like your husband?" "I,i." Liz then brought out a small iguana. "No NO get it away from me!" "What's the matter you don't like reptiles?" "Yes." "Well then maybe the press would like to know about your inhumane experiments then Ms.Connors."

She then fell to the floor as Liz put the iguana on her face.

"You know a lot about your husband's research right?" "Yes why?" Liz then pulled out a switchblade and stabbed the woman with a needle. "I can't feal my hands." "Well then you should probably start making that regeneration formula."

She then grabbed her dormant hand and then started cutting.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy.**


	7. The Nosorog Part 3 Final (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and leave a review**.

 **China Town**

"So tell me what's your favorite sport?" Annie then blushed. "Well I'd like to say... golf?" "Annie come on its not like it's something hilarious." Annie was sitting with Quincy who had just asked her that question. "Fine... Crab soccer." "Crab soccer?" "It's just like soccer except that you need to crab walk." "Oh gotcha." "So so you have a d..."

The ground then started shaking and then stopped. "What was that?" "I have to go." "But we just got here!" "Sorry tiger." "Tiger?"

Annie then quickly ran into an alleyway where she quickly changed into her outfit.

"Captain what's going on?" "I'd like to say either a small earthquake or someone's using a large drill underneath the ground." "Is there anything valuable nearby." "No but... i just got a call about a robbery on the federal reserve." "There probably a distraction while the real team is digging underneath." "I figure that you can handle it?" "Will do."

Underneath a small part of the Russian family was pushing forward with a cutter.

["Why can't we just use her?"] ["We will soon,how are you doing sweetheart?"]

Rhino was pushing the cutter with her head and hands. **["Nothing a giant muscular rhino can handle."]** They then stopped. ["What happened?"] ["Drills dead."] Rhino then got on all fours and then started charging and was breaking the ground. ["That's my girl."]

She then destroyed a wall and on the other side was two carts full of solid gold. A few guards came in and shot her only for the bullets to bounce of her hard skin and armor. She then flung then away. On the surface the rest of the family was having trouble with a spider. ["She's to fast!"] ["Just keep shooting!"] Annie quickly webbed them and then head a loud Crash underneath as she went downstairs and quickly saw a gigantic muscular human like rhino.

"Oh great first aftershock and now a giant female armoured rhino,why can't i just have a regular people."

She trew a piece of rubble to get its attention.

 **"My you're now small."** "Says the rhino who's more like a giant baby."

Rhino then charged at her as Annie quickly dogged. She then started hit her but then held her hand. "Ow,how hard is your skin?" **"No the question is how painful is my horn!"**

Rhino then struck Annie in the back with her sharp horn. "Agh!" Rhino then grabbed her and started to squeeze the life out of her. **"Now i am the strong one."** She then trew her into a wall and was about to smash her face in when she fell. ["What are waiting for kill her!"] **"To tired,need water!"**

Rhino instead smashed a pipe which sprayed clean water into her mouth as Annie quickly crawled away. The next morning Annie quickly read the paper about the robbery.

"I lost." "Honey it's okay." "I lost to a villain mom." "Yes you told me about it,So this person is a mutated rhino?" "From the looks of it." "Well i suggest that you go to the library." "Why?" "If this person was turned into a Rhino then you should study them."

She did just that and soon found interesting facts about the species.

"Huh the Rhinoceros is very strong and powerful but must always be hydrated when tried or in hot weather." She then got an idea.

At the warehouse Rhino was lifting heavy weights and then she dropped them and then drank a gallon of water. ["Rhino i want you to rob something on your own."] **"What is it?"** ["Jewelry store and it has a diamond the size of your hand."]

She then got up and ran outside.

At the location Annie was waiting for her. "How hard is it to see a Giant rhino on the street?" She then felt the ground shake and saw her charging at the store. "Right on time." She broke inside and then tore open the vault.

"You just robbed a bank this morning shouldn't you be in hiding?" **"Get out of my way!"** Rhino then smashed the ground as Annie tore a pipe which burst out hot air. Rhino then felt exhausted but she then grabbed the diamond and ran off with Annie following her. She then slammed into her. "You look tried maybe you should rest." **"Rhino will never rest!"**

Rhino then grabbed her smashed the ground causing them to fall into a work tunnel. Rhino then hit more steam pipes and then she fell to the floor. "That was easy." A few minutes later a tow truck and a bulldozer were used to remove rhino from the hole and to shove her into a cage which was then put inside a transport.

"Any lead on who did this to her?" "No but we managed to capture the rest of her family again." "Good enough." "I took your advice." "And?" "I'm taking the week of and spending time with her." "Good for you well i should... oh my god i have to go!"

She then left and then went back home and called her friend. "Hey Quincy sorry about leaving you but what is your favorite sport?"

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy.**

 **Allan Tech Industry**

"How many people do you want fror this project again?"

Liz Allan was sitting in her office chair with a large number of files on her desk.

"Just a small amount and you better not mess up the other experiments Ms.Connors." "Yes i swear there will be no more than little DNA inside. "Well then off you go,and um my what scaley skin you have." "What!?" She looked at her hand and saw nothing. "I'm only joking for now."


	8. The Burning Heart Part 1 (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **Midtown High School**

Annie was sitting with Soso when a young girl who they didn't know came and said "I heard that you know Spider girl." Annie squirted milk out her nose. "What who told you that?!" "It says in the paper."

She then pulled out a paper which claimed that Annie was always the photographer for the photos.

"Oh that... i little bit why?" "I'm not asking for an autograph but I'm asking for help." "What's wrong?" "I'll only say it in front of her." "I think i help with that here's her number." "Thank you so much." "Wait how did you get in here?" "I told the Secretary that i was waiting for someone."

The girl then left as Soso had her mouth open. "And you had her number this entire time!?" "Yeah."

Later she switched her phone account and answered the call.

"Hello?" "Sorry to bother you but im calling you because I'm worried about my mother because she's been acting strange lately." "What's her name?" "Mary Raxton." "Ok I'll see what I can do."

She then called a different person. "Captain i need a favor." "What is it?" "Do you know anyone named Mary Raxton?" "Yes she was arrested for carjacking a while back and was recently paroled but she didn't show up this morning." "Ok I'll find her."

At a local bar Mary was drinking a beer when a woman sat next to her.

"Ms.Raxton right?" "Yes why?" "I've heard that you've been finding a way to pay your daughter's college/university tuition fees and i can help you." "How?"

The Woman gave her a business card and said "We'll pay five hundred thousand." She then left as Mary looked at card that read **Allan Tech**.

A few hours later she arrived and was lead to a large testing operating room as a blonde woman came in.

"Wait aren't you Liz Allan?" "The one and only." Mary was then strapped to the table with a heart monitor attached. "What's going on?" "Stay calm and think about the money." Liz then pulled out a syringe and inserted it into a canister

"Ms.Raxton you are about to be part of something better." She then pulled out the syringe which was now full of an orange red liquid. "You will now be the first subject of my line of super powered people." She then inserted the needle into Mary's veins and then nothing happened. "The formula was supposed to work!" "I'm Bunning up." "What!?"

Mary was sweating like crazy and then her veins were now glowing. "What did you inject me with?!" Her heart monitor started rapidly beeping as Liz started to slowly back away and then ran and closed the door. "AGH.." BOOM!!! The room exploded and then after the flames Mary emerged from the flames her body and hair now fiery orange and her veins were bright red. **"What did you do to me!?"** "Calm down i just mabe you into a hero." **"What?"**

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you.**


	9. The Burning Heart Part 2 (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **"What do you mean by hero?"** Mary Raxton was still shocked by her new appearance as she felt like a volcano with her body now fiery.

"The formula was supposed to increase your strength but this will have to do." **"I don't feel anything."** "Just Relax."

Mary did just that and then she changed back into her normal (Naked)self.

"Do you have any clothes?" Liz Allan then gave her a red bikini top and shorts.

"Theses won't burn off when you change." "What do you mean by change?" "Oh i almost forgot!"

Liz then gave her a large yellow suit with a red mask with eye holes.

"Now time to give you a good heroic name."

A few days later Annie was walking and talking with Soso.

"So you have a crush on him?" "What no!,why would you think that?" "Your now a blushing bride that's waiting for her... OW!"

Annie then hit Soso's arm.

"Now we should probably start..."

A large explosion came behind them and they both saw a strange woman who was flying in the air wearing a full yellow suit with a red mask covering her eyes and showing her bright red hair and was flying away from a store that had quickly burst into flames. "We should get h... Annie?!"

Annie quickly swung to the store and put out the flames with a fire hydrant and asked a employee.

"What happened?" "One minute we were being held captive and then this flaming chick comes out of nowhere,beats then and flys away without knowing that she burned a pile of papers." "Thank you for your help."

Annie then went after the woman who was landed on rooftop.

"Hey!" **"Who?"** "Did you know what you just did there!?" **"I stopped a criminal.** "By giving them a third degree burn!" **"Hey I'm new to this 'hero' stuff."** "Wait who are you?" **Call me** **Firestar."** "Ok?,but if you really want to be a hero try not to burn people." **"Can't that's my power."**

She then flew away as Annie looked at her. For the next few days Firestar was now what everyone was talking about with many people appreciating her while others saw as a menace to society,and Soso was one of the these people.

"What gives that person the right to go around and set everything of fire!!!" "Form the looks of it,its probably the only power she has." "So your saying that she should stay flying in the air!?" "I'm just saying." "She should lest be able to control it!"

... "I can't control these flames!" Mary was currently talking with Liz on the phone over her heroism.

"You're a hero and heros always do good." "I've been accused for twenty different fires Liz!!!" "Well it's true,but I'm going to change that." "How?" "Staged crimes." "(Sigh) Fine but make sure No one knows who i am." "That's what your power is for isn't it?" "Thank you for... why do i hear growling?" "Oh i have a VERY large pet lizard." "Ok?" "Good bye for now."

Liz turned around and saw her head scientist who was on the floor holding her stomach in pain next to a shattered coffee mug.

"What did you do to me!?" "Oops sorry i must have mixed the cream with unstable lizard formula."

Her nails were now long and sharp as her skin was tuning green and with scales as a long reptilian tail came out of her.

"AGH!!!" "Now let's see if your Brain with win over a reptile. "Ack,ack"

She was now chocking as a long reptilian tongue came out of her mouth as her back burst out with her spine bones came out and formed green spikes.

"In a few minutes you'll be gone Ms.Conners that is unless you drink this. Liz then pulled out a light blue liquid. "The antidote!,give it to me **NOW!"** "Ok here oops!"

Liz then on purposefully dropped it as a long tail grabbed it and then she drank it but she was still changing. **"What no, no,NO!,AGH!!!!"** Her head scientist was now gone and in her place was a eight foot giant muscular green scaley female Lizard which then spoke in a deep voice.

 **"That antidote it only saved my brain and now I'm a monster!"** She then turned around and looked at Liz. **"You B*TCH!"** She then leaped into the air but was stopped by a window.

"Listen 'Lizard',think about everything you can do now, after all reptiles do have more strength than a human."

The lizard then grabbed a cart and slowly bent it.

 **"I need some clothes."** "Why your skin covers your nakedness." The lizard looked at herself and saw that her private areas where now covered by her scales. "Oh and your fried." **"What!?"**

Liz then pulled a lever and the giant reptile fell into the sewer.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. The Burning Heart Part 3 Final (Update)

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

A few weeks after her appearance Firestar was receiving more and more criticism due to her so called Arson crimes which didn't help with her other identity of the jobless Mary Raxton who was talking with her landlord.

"What do you mean that I'm being evicted!?" "I'm sorry Ms.Raxton but you haven't been paying your rent and that you don't have any way of work."

Mary hung up as the paper in her hand burst into flames.

 **"If i can't have a home than that *sshole Can't have one either!"**

She then walked to the office where her landlord was.

"Listen Mary i... why are your hands on fire?" **"It's Firestar!"**

She then shot a fireball in front of her face as she listened to her screaming in pain which was music to her ears.

In another part of the city of New York A group of friends were trying to get a drone and a Cat out of a tree.

"Come on kitty get down here!" "Yelling at the cat won't make it come down Soso." "Well Do you have any ideas Ms know it all?!"

Annie then climbed the tree and was quickly scratched by the cat.

"OW!" "Clover come here girl!"

The kitten then dropped down and was caught by a young teenage girl with natural white hair.

"Is she yours?" "Yep sorry about the cut but she can be defensive." "Soso may and Annie may Parker." "Felicity Hardy." "Wait as in THE hardy?" "What it's just a name." "Nevermind."

Felicity then walked away and let the two friends look at each other in confusion as multiple fire trucks rushed past them.

"Got it!" "Good now hurry up!"

Annie then slowly lowered the drone to the ground and quickly left.

"What is with you running off Annie?"

Annie quickly changed into her outfit and ran towards the fire and then saw that it was multiple buildings. "How?"

She then went to a firefighter.

"What happened?" "That Firestar just burned nearly 5 blocks!"

A large explosion has heard and Annie went towards it and saw Firestar attacking a Pizzeria and then she confronted her.

"Since when has pizza harmed anyone?" **"Get out of my way before i hurt you!"**

Firestar then shot a fireball at her which she dogged.

"Listen all of those people have a family!" **"AND? I have a daughter who doesn't even want to hug me!"** "Maybe it's because you'll burn her body." **"You take that back!!!"**

Firestar continued attacking until she then burned a crane which caused it to start falling.

"No!" Annie then quickly used all her webbing to stop it from hitting anyone.

"Firestar please stop this!" **"Not until i literally burn this city to the ground!**

Annie then quickly destroyed a fire hydrant and aimed it at the former hero. **"Agh!"** Firestar then fainted and was falling to the ground as Annie caught her.

"Mommy?" A young girl ran towards them. "You're that girl i saw at s... i mean talked to." "Is she fine?"

Annie then bent down and gently grabbed her shoulder. "(sigh) Listen your mother did something horrible and she has to pay for it so... do you have anyone else to take care of... AGH!"

Annie then hissed in pain as she received a third degree burn of Firestar rose up. **"I will not let you take my little girl away!"** Firestar then used all her energy to create a supersonic fire ball the size of a bolder.

 **"Now you will..."** "Mom stop!" The girl then went in front of Annie. **"Honey Bun,mommy has some business to handle so move."** "You have to go through me first." **"Baby move NOW!"** "No." **"Move now or.."** CREAK **"What the...?"**

A large water tower was being pulled by Annie's webbing and it crashed into her. Annie then stood up and walked towards Mary Raxton who was now moving slowly. "Ugh." "I'm sorry." She then knocked her out. A few days later all the fires were put out, Mary's child was put in a nice foster care, and at nightAnnie was reaching.

"That girl said here last name was hardy so does that mean that... Nah."

Outside a mysterious figure was watching her from a rooftop wearing a black spandex with white lines and white fur on the colar side with a white eye mask.

"You can keep searching but I'll always be one step ahead."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed it.**

In the sewer a worker was searching for a way out when he came across a munching noise and saw a trail of blood leading to a large reptile eating a rat. "What the Hell?" He stepped back a broke a piece of glass which made the creature then turn around. **"More FOOD!"** The creature then launched at the man and only a few screams and the sound of crunching bones were heard.


	11. Bird of a feather Part 1

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

Soso was eating cereal when Yuri walked inside the kitchen walking like a drunk.

"Are you alright?" "I'm fine Soso,just tired long night." "Maybe you should just take a day shift." "Yeah I'll think about it,just get ready for school" "And why do you have a sword on the living room table?" "I was thinking about showing our culture." "Are you sure because you have a LOT of Chinese objects."

Later Soso arrived at school where she bumped into a young freshman girl who wearing a t-shirt with birds on it.

"Oh sorry about that." "It's fine but you just flattened a bald eagle." "Like i said sorry,Soso May." "Brenda Drago." "You like birds?" "Yes they are one of God's most beautiful,beloved creatures and I hope that one day i can fly with them." "Uh Humans can't fly." "We will soon with my family's help of course." "Wait what?" "Oh yeah my Parents work on anti gravity and hovering experiments with wing suits." "Sounds cool I'll probably check it out when it's released." "Yeah and are you waiting for someone?" "Yes she's supposed to be here now."

"Can't believe I'm late for the FIRST TIME!" Annie was quickly swinging across as she had lost track of time and was rushing quickly to school. "Nearly there now all i have to do is.." CLICK She was out of web fuild. "Oh no." She was falling to the ground as she quickly touched a building and stuck to it. "Guess I'll walk." She then ran as fast as she could be but was late when she burst into the room.

"Ms.Parker Late,your excuse?" "Traffic was rough." "Take a seat."

At Lunch Soso introduced Annie to Brenda.

"So Brenda you told Soso about some flight project right?" "Yes My parents have being worked nonstop to complete it." "So where do they work?" "Oscorp and the Allan tech corporation." "Doesn't that sound suspicious to you?" "Soso i told you the Osborn's have reformed themselves." "Still." "She has a point." "Huh what do you mean?" "Well Liz Allan and her son said something about working it separately." "See i told you!" "Be quiet!"

 **Allan Tech Research Facility**

"So I've improved the Flight movement and added that jet fuel tank you wanted but i have one question?" "What is it?" "Why did you ask me to attach long sharp blades into the wings?" "That's none of your concern Ms.Drago." The two then walked towards a lab where Liz pressed a keypad and then a door opened reveling a set of black wings attached to a two jetpacks on the back.

"Is this good enough?" "Are they bulletproof?" "Yes made out of small pieces of heavy Kevlar. "Good now if you excuse me i have to go talk to my son."

 **Oscorp's Weapon Development**

"I just finished the suit Mr.Osborn." "Thank you so tell me about it." The man then pulled off a tarp and revealed a black and red armoured suit with sharp Bird like claws on the bottom and a helmet with a red mask breather and a beak. "Well this suit along with the wings my wife is making will allow the user to be able to fly and glide in the air wearing this will the addition of the claws which can carry a horse and the weaponized wings which can launch long projectiles and the mask which has the same oxygen time as an air force pilot i hope that they will find good use for it." "Let's hope so,you can leave now." "Thank you." "Oh and before you leave can you tell your wife the same thing I'm going to tell you?" "Sure what is it?"

Brenda returned home from school and went to her room which was full of Bird photos and items and sat there when her parents came in and she quickly ran downstairs and greeted them.

"Do is it done yet?" "Brenda we have to tell you something." "What's it like tell me!" "Brenda your mother and i we..." "I can't wait till the public she's and then we'll be famous and..." "We lost our jobs!!!"

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until Brenda replied.

"What do you mean?" "Our superiors they fired us after we finished the project." "They gave us our retirement check but Brenda listen with the free time you and I can finish that mechanical parrot you always..." "They fired you for no reason!!!" "Honey our superiors just decided to fire a few people due to a few budget cuts that's all." "Oh yeah your superiors right,and who the HELL are they!?"

In other news the two most successful companies Oscorp and Allan tech have both created a perfect wing suit which will they say will be the next step to the future for our country.

Brenda locked herself in her room and was angered by the fact that her parents were fired for no specific reason,and then she had an idea and called a few of her friends from school workshops to come over and have a meeting.

"So let me get this straight you want our help to do what again?" "To plan something." "And what is it?" "We are going to get back at the Osborns and the Alans." "Doesn't that sounds a bit extreme?" "Would everyone stop asking questions for one second!" "Why us?" "Glad you asked that Paula well your older sister was fired from her job and is now homeless right?" "Yeah but she worked for the sewage treatment and the reason was for the danger of a giant lizard or something like that." "And that's doesn't anger you in any way?" "No plus I think she was tired of smelling like s*it." "Come on...(Sigh) What about for just the excitement and pay." Everyone's eyes opened wide. "What sort of payment?" "Depends on what we steal." "Wait stealing? I'm not going to juvenile detention for this!" "We won't get caught." "How?" "Well first we are going to steal a project my parents worked on which i will handle." "And the rest of us?" "All of you will just help with these plans." "But no bloodshed right." "Not much." "I'm in." "Same." "Count us in"

Out of the twenty girls and boys only nineteen decided to join while one didn't.

"Good and let me tell you this the world's changing,time we change to."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoy.**


	12. Bird of a feather Part 2

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

Soso was walking out of school when Annie came and said.

"Your quitting the chess club?" "Yes and I'm going to join something that doesn't make me a nerd." "But your our best player." "Im trying to be someone better and..."

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"Ugh my aunt is going to be late again cause of some sort of Hostage situation at Allan tech and... and your gone again Ugh."

Annie then quickly ran into an alleyway where she bumped into a friend.

"Sorry Gloria." "It's ok and keep doing your job!"

Gloria then winked and walked away as Annie quickly swung towards the situation.

 **Allan Tech Corporation**

"No one move and no one will die!" About Six Armed people were holding a small group of employees while two of them went and burst into a research room. They then grabbed a Large crate marked **Raptor** and carried it into a truck.

"Is this it?" "Yeah tell her that it's secure and she wants it to be delivered to her personally."

They all then drove off leaving as a group of squad cars arrived and a small group of officers came.

"Your too late they just left with a dangerous weapon and a delivery truck." "What's the plate number?"

The truck was driving as the main leader removed their plague doctor mask. "Open it." They did just that and inside was a Large set of wings. "Is this save for you Brenda?" Brenda didn't respond and then attached the wings which covered her underarms and the opened the setting on her arm and placed it on manual. "Open the Back." The back opened and then she jumped and then flew into the air as she talked to her group "Dump the truck and hide while I go for the last piece!" She then flew away.

At the crime scene Annie was talking with Yuri.

"What did they steal?" "Just a crate which was supposed to be shipped out somewhere." "What was inside?" "Some sort of weaponized wings which gave it's user to ability to fly and glide and my guess is that they'll have to attack a truck which is carrying the second piece of the suit." "Any leads on it's location?" "It's supposed to leave Oscorp and heading to the docks right now."

"On it."

 **Oscorp Loading Dock**

The truck had stopped and was loaded onto a shipping bay when someone saw something in the sky.

"What the hell?" "Is that a ACK!"

The worker didn't respond as the large bird flapped it's wings realising large sharp knife like blades which landed and killed two workers and injured a security guard. The Bird flew down and ripped the crate open and quickly inserted the protective gear which was light black as she put on the bird beak like helmet which showed her everything from the intire city with weak spots,sharp claws on the feet,ect as she quickly flew off and was hit in mid air.

"This is your chance to put everything back." "Just leave me alone!" "Sorry but no."

Annie was quickly grabbed by Brenda's large claws as she was holding her breath trying not to scream.

"What's your problem with these people?" "It won't matter to you after you die in the claws of the Raptor!"

The raptor then activated the jet boosters and then flew into plane altitude as Annie was felling nauseous as she was dropped as the raptor flew away.

 **And that is another chapter complete sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	13. Bird of a feather Part 3 Final

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series,again sorry for the about not writing anything lately.**

Annie felt the air flow in her hair as she woke up and and saw that she was about to hit pavement. "Oh Shi.." She quickly shot a web and then fell to the floor with a hard landing and rolled scraping her leg and arm and breaking her nose in the process. She then stood up and limped towards an alleyway where she changed back into her normal clothes and limped again towards home as her mother tended her wounds.

"What happened to you!?" "I was grabbed,lifted into the air and then dropped." "You need to be more careful." "Yeah I know but that girl can fly and I'll probably be out of webbing." "Well I've just heard that she just got the second piece of that flight suit and she's probably in hiding right now." "Please how can someone hide that kind of stuff?!"

Brenda had just locked everything inside a rental storage that her parents NEVER used and walked away as her phone rang and she answered it "Yes? I know mom,I'm already walking home,love you too bye." She then continued walking and when she got home she quickly talked to her group.

"Well now what?" "Now we can go and kill that B*tch." "Wait you said no bloodshed." "My parents don't have any work and that fancy ass thinks she controls everything well now it's time for her to retire." "What do you want us to do?"

Before she could answer a News report came in and said Now for a special report about the recent Heist and a word from Company CEO Liz Allan. Thank you for inviting me to your show. Your welcome and know what can you tell us about why anyone would want to hurt you and your company? Well i have no idea who but what i want to tell you is that i am a good philanthropist who cares about this city and that...SMASH!!!"

Brenda then stomped the T.v. with her shoe and then said "I want you to go to her and see if you can follow her and then give me her regular rote." "Yeah sure." "NOW!" They then scrambled to the door and quickly ran off as Brenda then grabbed the blueprints for the suit and started reading them. Later Annie came out of her room with a few bandages and then she went downstairs she was surprised to see her best friend sitting on her sofa.

"Soso what are you doing here?" "Your mother let me in." "Oh." "I heard that you got in a accident so i came here to see you and also to give you this letter that was in your mailbox." "Why were you searching my mail?" "Oh i mean that the mailman came and i told him that i can give you this." "Thank you?" "I have to go so good luck."

Annie then opened the letter and was about to open it when she heard a call on a police scanner **"All available units head to Allan tech corporation for an escort for Liz Allan copy."** She then quickly dressed again and then leaped from the window. At the front door of the building Liz was slowly being escorted out the door despite her protests "I don't need this,i can handle myself!" "It's the captain's orders." She then entered her limousine and then proceeded to do her office meeting from her laptop as they were driving as Brenda was watching from a pair of binoculars as she was standing from a rooftop with her suit as she then leaped off and then the wings made her glide along with the rocket boost as she then flapped then which caused it to release sharp blades which struck the front car causing it to flip and crash as Liz then yelled out "Drive." "Miss this escort is here for your..." "I don't care just drive NOW!" Her driver then speed off as Brenda then flew after them and then flapped again as the blades struck the tires and caused it to crash into a fire hydrant. The driver then got out and then ran off as Liz crawled out as a large sharp talon grabbed her hand and broke it. "AGH!" Brenda then lifted her into the air and hung her upside down as Liz started pleading for her life "Listen whoever you are just tell me what you want, money,technology,a tour, anything!" "All i want is to see you be a corpse splattered on the pavement!" She then released her talons as Liz started to fall to the floor when she was grabbed by a web. She then looked and saw her rescuer. "Huh." Annie then quickly lept and stuck to Brenda. "What i thought i killed you?!" "Surprise!" Brenda then quickly dived down as Annie held on as Brenda then turned around and flapped her wings as smniAnnie dogged and then sent one of them back at Brenda missing but hit one of the wings which made it difficult to control as she then flew straight at her as Annie jumped and was on top of her. "Get off me!" Annie then proceeded to rip off the back as she then was confused by the wires connected to it. "Maybe it's this one?" She then cut one which then caused a beeping sound as they then started to fall,Annie then quickly dived down and made a large web as Brenda stuck to it. Later after the fire department brought Brenda down she was then placed into a transport van as the flight suit was taken back as evidence despite Liz's protests "This is legally my property which gives you NO right to take it!" "Uh someone tried to assassinate you with it." "Still it's mine!" After the chaos Annie had finally read the letter sent to her and went to the address it was from as she arrived was at the science institute at Empire State University as she pressed the speaker button. **"Hello?" "Who is this?" "I received a Letter of recommendation from here." "Oh yes please come in."** The door opened as she went inside and then looked around as she heard someone swear "God damm it!" "Do you need help?" "No thanks it's just i tight corridor." After a few minutes she then heard the squeaking of wheels as a woman in her early twenties came in pushing a cart with a stack of laptops on it,she was wearing a white lab coat underneath was a green light shirt that read something sarcastic,long black pants and she had short pink dyed hair with a pair of goggles on her head,and a pen on her ear. "My name is Annie may Parker and you are?" "Carolyn Trainer I'm part of the science committee here and Annie you and i are going to do great things together."

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed and leave a review.**

 **Allan Tech Corporation**

Liz was scrolling through her tablet when a black woman in a animal fur coat came in and said in a strong African accent "Miss Allan right?" "Yes?" The woman then removed her coat and revealed a short top made of a cougar's fur and a set of large strong abbs with a short bikini bottom made of a panther covered by a loincloth made of a lion's mane and had curly green hair. "My name is Calypso Ezili and i heard that you have a problem with a reptile?" "Yes i will pay you well and when your done you can keep it's skin for your trophie collection."


	14. The Hunter and the Hunted Part 1

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **"Lizard terrifies in sewers again."** was the heading of the paper Soso had read when she had showed it to her friends in the courtyard after school.

"Please tell me that this is a hoax." "Doesn't look like that to me." "And once again J Johan Jameson blames the spider for this somehow?" "And it's rewarding five hundred dollars for a single photo of it." "Give me that!"

Annie then quickly read it and then noticed a small print that caught her attention as she read it "Famous World Wide hunter Calypso Ezili in New York for what she will call her greatest hunt ever." "Oh yeah I think I've seen her on T.v. she's almost as famous as Steve Erwin it's kind of weird that she hunts like it's the ice age cause they say that she only uses a spear or sometimes her bare hands on everything she fights." A small buzz was heard from a phone as she looked at it and said "Sorry I have to go my new job with Caroline Trainer is very important to me." "It's ok we understand." She then ran towards the bus stop and got on.

 **Empire State University**

Annie then quickly opened the door and said "Am i late!?" "By one minute but it's alright." Caroline was busy working on a remote control claw as Annie then asked "What is that?" "Oh sorry I forgot to tell you that what we're working on is for scientific research and this it a safety nerve AI." "A what now?" Caroline then stripped to her bra and reviled a spinal strainer with a small metallic spinal cord on her back. "Is that safe for you?" "It has it's own problems but just watch." She then contacted and then the claw then moved slowly and grabbed a cup of coffee as it slowly gave it to Annie. "Drink?" "I'm good." "Suit yourself,and this claw is made of pieces of rubber for more reach and covered by plastic and metal shell around it." "And what about your nervous system?" "I haven't figured it out yet but soon." After a few hours of tests and rerunning them it was now noon as Annie waved her new role modle goodbye as she then switched her clothes and then swung towards the Chinatown police station were Yuri was trying to light a cigarette but was to tired to do so as Annie arrived. "I thought that you quit smoking?" "Guess nicotine is more addictive then cocaine." "You called me her." "Yes we've been getting reports of sone giant Muscular lizard in the sewer and then the last one well you should see this." She then handed her a photo with she was and nearly trew up.

"Curt Connors was found dead in the asylum infirmary this morning with the cause of death being an overdose of opioid/morphine in his blood system we simply just ruled it a suicide considering that he lost his wife and child in court as well as his mind after well he became addicted by his own formula." "And you want me to see if?" "If this is a victim or a copycat,oh and we're giving you someone to work with." "I can handle it." "To late i think they just got here."

Annie then turned around and saw two women one who she read and the other who she briefly knew during community service hours. "May I introduce you to Calypso Ezili and Gloria Gonzalez." Gloria simply waved while Calypso simply gave her a hard stare. "You are very unique." "Uh thank you?" "Enough here's what we have this thing is currently in the center of the city sewage system so you three go towards it while a small S.W.A.T team with go and surprise it and remember Calypso we want it taken alive." Calypso simply gave a growl as they then went inside. The three women then were walking around as Annie asked "So Gloria how did you know your way around?" "Worked here a while back before they fired us after the one of many lizard attacks here." "Stop." "What's wrong?" Calypso then bent down and sniffed the water. "It is near by." She then pulled out her spear as a loud snarling was heard. "Are you sure that it's h.. AHH!" Gloria was then quickly grabbed and then dragged as Calypso then lept and struck the creature which then went to the surface and everyone then saw it a Nine foot tall humanoid reptile with hard scales on its body large spikes on its back and a six foot long tail with yellow eyes as it screamed in pain as the spear was now in it's chest. "The police said they wanted it ALIVE!" "I don't care what they want i was simply paid to skin it and i will!" She then pulled out hunting knife and saw about to strike when a web shot grabbed her hand and disarmed her. Calypso then pulled out a second knife only to be webbed to the wall as Annie then went to help save Gloria and was then hit by it's tail as she then grabbed it and was holding it until it then ripped off and she then hit the wall unconscious as it's tail grew back as it then dragged both an unconscious Gloria and Annie as Calypso was left stuck to the wall which she then freed herself as then pulled out a her phone and then called her client "Yes?" "I need more power and strength." "Go back to the surface and I'll be there with a much better formula then the last one." "And the creature?" "Oh i know her and she won't be able to stay there that long." Calypso then hung up as she then grabbed a ladder and started climbing back up. Annie woke up dangling from a set of chains upside down as she then saw that her friend was now awake with a black eye. "What just happened?" **"I'll tell you what just happened."** Both women then saw the large reptile stand up and look at them as it then said

 **"Look at you your just a plain normal person and what i can do for you is perfection in that is.."** "Oh my God not another monalage!" **"SHUT UP! what i am doing is evolution and perfection and that is..."** "Let me guess you are going to use a gas like wepon which in term will spread around the entire city and will turn everyone into giant lizards like you?" **"How did you!?"** "I'm i homeless woman who traveled in here to pass traffic i came across your husband's research and his was pretty obvious." She then snarled at Gloria before grabbing a needle and stabbing her in the neck. **"Fine you and those pigs will be the first in evolution."** Annie then broke from her chains and then proceeded to fight only to once again be hit by the tail as she was now grabbed and then trown into a middle of the center in a hole with Gloria who was now snarling as she skin was now with scales. "Martha think about your son!" **"I don't care about him anymore he's now in the middle East somewhere,goodbye."** She then crawled away as Annie then quickly ran towards her friend. "Gloria are you o... Ugh!" She was was then grabbed by her friend who was now a large snarling lizard. "Gloria this isn't you!" The creature simply responded by launching itself at her as Annie dogged. "Guess im going to have to do this the hard way." In another section Yuri and a large group of officers were searching the area when they heard a noise as they slowly walked towards it as Yuri then noticed a trip wire and quickly said "Don't go n..." One of them then stepped on it as a large pile of gas grenades fell to the floor and exploded sending green gases in the area as screaming was heard followed by gunshots as the non- infected including Yuri retreated back towards the exit being chased by large reptiles. Calypso was outside as a woman walked towards her holding a briefcase as she said "Calypso Ezili?" "Yes?" The woman then placed the briefcase on the floor and said "From Liz Allan." As she walked away and disappeared in the darkness as Calypso opened the case which contained a small vial and a note which said Apex Predator as she then drank and after a few seconds she then collapsed to the floor as her niails were changing into long and sharp claws as her muscles began to swell and expand her hair then began to fall off as her body was now covered in yellow fur as a long tail came out as her eyes changed from green to bright yellow as she then let out a roar as she went from a six foot female hunter to a eight foot tall muscular lioness.

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	15. The Hunter and the Hunted Part 2 Final

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **"(Roars)"** "Gloria please just come to your senses!" The giant lizard then launched at Annie as its large mouth opened as Annie then quickly trew her into a wall but she simply got up and then stood on all fours and then ran towards her as she lept and then webbed her to the ground as she was still snarling at her. She then bent down and said "I'm sorry about this." She then carried her on her back which was difficult as she now weighed about one thousand pounds. She then entered into a room where there was a bunch of lab equipment. "Curt Connor's lab must be my lucky day." She then placed her friend on a mattress as she then took a blood sample and then proceeded to make an antidote when her phone rang as she picked it up and answered it.

Hello?Where are you?!Im still in this sewer line why?She knew that we were coming and know nearly ten percent of my officers are now well savage reptiles,please tell me that there's a cure/Antidote?Im almost done will it and have you've seen Calypso?No but she doesn't matter now that we have a epidemic on our hands.I'll try to work as fast as i can.Be safe and quick.

After she hung up she then continued working and after a while she had made an antidote and then used it on her friend who then screamed in pain as she then reverted back to normal. "What happened?" "No time to explain but what's the quickest way to the water supply?" After she gave her the directions she then ran off as Gloria sat down to rest. Yuri and her remaining officers had barricaded themselves inside the nearest police station as they were blocking the doors from the reptiles that had followed then as a few hissing and then loud screeching was heard as it was now silent as Yuri then slowly opened the door and saw them webbed to the wall and lamppost. "Good work there." "No problem now you have the antidote right?" "Yeah but it needs to be expanded." "We'll handle it now go." She then swung towards the water supply as she was then tackled to the ground by a large hominid female lioness. **"You will pay for making me lose my prey!"** "Calypso?" The lioness then tossed her into a brick wall and then slashed her with her claws. As the fighting was heard by Martha who had just gotten into the building and was now inserting the rest of the formula. Annie then quickly ran towards her as Calypso followed her on all fours as she then leaped and grabbed her as they then landed inside as Martha turned around and saw them **"You!" "At last my prey."** Annie was still dazed as the two hominid creatures then started fighting each other as Calypso then ripped off Martha's arm as it regrew as then then bit her back and tail as Calypso roared in pain as she then grabbed her neck and then proceeded to choke her as Martha turned purple as she then laid motionless as Calypso roared in victory. **"Yes and now for you."** She then leaped at Annie as a gunshot was heard as Calypso then fell and slide to the floor as Annie turned around and saw Yuri holding her pistol in her hands as she then ran towards her and lifted her off the floor. "You.. you." "She tried to kill you." **"Ugh."** Calypso then stood up and clutched her torso as she was bleeding from the wound as she then collapsed to the floor. Annie then checked her pulse and was relieved to that she was still breathing. "Now on to.. Ouf!" Annie was then grabbed by Martha who then swiped her tail disarming Yuri and knocking her out. **"You've ruined my plan and now i will ruin your body!"** She then swiped her claws as they stabbed Annie's torso. "Agh!" She then pressed deeper into her organs as she then dropped her and then carried on with her plan. Annie then quickly stood up holding her stomach as she slowly walked towards her. "You won't win." **"Oh i believe i have."** She then flipped a switch as the sound of liquid was heard as an alarm was heard followed by a warning of pressure. **"What!?"** She then charged at Annie who then shot a web which blinded her for a few seconds as she lept on her back as she then pulled out a syringe with a backup cure as she then injected the needle in her neck. **"AGH!!!"** Martha then slowly and painfully changed back into a human as she then collapsed and then simply said "I've failed you Curt." as she passed out. Later Calypso (who's transformation was permanent) were then transposed into an ambulance and would later be imprisoned while Martha was strapped to a stretcher in a white jumpsuit as she was being lead to the ravercroft facility for the criminally insane. Later after the antidote was used to cure the rest of the infected and the following day Annie was closing her locker when Soso walked towards her and said "So a few more weeks until homecoming and you have a date?" "Sorry but Quincy is taking me but maybe you should just go without anyone and be yourself." "Yeah right." She then left and continued walking as the same girl from the park bumped into Annie. "Sorry about that." "It's no p... Felicity what are you doing here?" "My mother inrolled me here." Felicity then touched her shoulder and then whispered ("It will be much better for both of us if you stop investigating me but if you do continue just remember this,this cat already has your tongue Spider.") She then smiled and walked away as Annie just stood there motionless.

 **And that is another chapter complete hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**

 **Allan Tech Corporation**

Liz was sitting at her desk fidgeting with a rubix cube when her private phone rang as she picked it up and answered "Yes?" "Have you read the papers,they know about the hunter you paid to skin your head scientist." "You don't have to worry she is loyal to ALL of her clients." "And what about her transforming into a giant cat!?" "Please the vial is untraceable." "Listen very closely Ms.Allan i need super powered people for my enforcement not a Zoo!" "What about Mary Raxton and Brenda Drago?" "I need more people like them whether it's formulas or weaponized suits." "Whatever you say Vanessa." She then hung up as she pulled out a file from her desk as she was examining mugshots and criminal records looking for her next test subjects.


	16. Sting Part 1

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

Annie couldn't sleep all night as the thought of someone besides her parents knowing her double life and that the person who knew had a reputation for spilling secrets. She then walked to school instead of taking the bus as a voice said "Hey wait up!" She turned around and saw Soso running towards her as she caught up and said

"So I've been thinking about why your so interested in felicity and so i searched her last name in my aunt's car and..." "You searched her in the criminal database?" "Yeah so anyway i found out that her family had a reputation for thievery." "Soso everyone knows that the Hardy family is a generation of the same alter ego The Black Cat." "Oh."

At another part of the city two women were having a glass of wine while talking about their illegal activities.

"I promise you Vanessa you will have a super enhanced thug." "Who's do you want for the project?" Liz then handed her a mugshot and criminal records. Vanessa looked at it and said "You want Elaine Coll?" She nodded a yes. "You want my personal enforcer and Assasin for this dangerous experiment?!" "Yes and the risk of death is about fifty/fifty." Vanessa stood silent for a few silent seconds until she said "What do need?" At school Annie had a hard time focusing on school with the thought of her identity being exposed and that felicity had been absent for the almost the entire day had her worried until she arrived at lunch and sat next to her.

"What do you want?" "Like i said stop investigating me." "Your nothing but a high school student." "Oh I'm more than that meet me at the gym after school." "Fine."

At a local bar a woman wearing a green leather jacket was playing pool when her phone rang as she answered. "Hello?" "Deal at the dock at five." "I'll been there oh and by the way can you call an ambulance service to my current location because i think this bar has a large poison infection." She then hung up and walked away as the bartender then started chocking as he then collapsed to the floor and while everyone was distracted she then quickly grabbed the man's take out and then dropped it in a trash bin with a bottle of rat poison. After School Annie had arrived at the gymnasium and meet with Felicity.

"What do you want?" She then handed her a basketball. "If you can shoot one hoop with out the ball going out the line then I'll reconsider letting the cat out of the bag." "Easy."

She then tossed the ball at the hoop only for felicity to leap into the air and grab it as she landed on her feet like an animal. "Forgot to mention that you have to get pass me." "Grrr..." She then lept and felicity then used a homemade grappling hook to knock it out of her hands. "Hey!" "You can use your webs oh wait there in your locker." Annie then quickly grabbed the ball and then proceeded to dodge felicity who tried to yank the ball away but instead fell to the floor as the ball was stuck to Annie's hands as she then lept and did a slam dunk. "Woo!" Felicity got up and then said "A deal is a deal." She then shook her hand and walked off. As Annie then left as she went into her pocket and felt nothing snatched her wallet which she later found empty except for her School I.D.

 **Chinatown Police Station**

Yuri was sitting in her office with the blinds closed as she was drinking a cup of coffee when she then heard a voice saying (["You should kill her."]) ["No she's an ally."] (["The spider will only get in our way."]) ["Your not REAL!"] "Captain?" An officer had just entered as she then said "What?" "We got an anonymous tip about a weapons deal at the dock." "I'll be there."

 **One Hour Later**

 **Dock**

Yuri and a S.W.A.T team were hiding nearby as a few voices were heard "You have it?" "Yeah here." They then slowly turned around and saw a small briefcase opened with several gun magazines inside as a woman pricked one up. "What kind of metal is this?" "Smuggled vibrianium straight from Wakanda can pierce the thickest armor." Elaine Coll then handed the dealer a large open duffle bag full of cash and as she was about to grab the case Yuri and her squadron came out and said "N.Y.P.D hands UP!" Elaine then quickly pulled out her gun shot the dealer in the foot,grabbed the case,turned around,opened fire,and ran off as the officers ran to cover as Yuri gave chase and ran after her. Elaine was running away shoving workers and civilians as Yuri tackled her as both their guns fell to the floor as they then started a fight as Elaine grabbed Yuri's belt and pulled out her authorized tazer and shocked her but while a normal person would go unconscious Yuri still continued fighting her as she said in a voice that was much different than hers ["You can't escape my vengeance."] As she then overpowered Elaine and then began to gouge her eyes when an officer grabbed her. "Captain that's enough!" Yuri then slowly collapsed as Elaine then grabbed a gun and aimed it when a long range bullet pierced her pelvis as she then laid on the ground screaming in pain. After Elaine was placed in an ambulance she then recognised the paramedics. "What's going .." She was then knocked out with laughing gas and was brought to Allan tech corporation's secret laboratory where she was then placed into a operating table as Liz and Vanessa were watching from a glass viewing window as Liz then pressed the intercom system and said "Began procedure." After a few hours Vanessa asked "What's with the cybernetic enhancements?" "It took a few years to find and make but my team were able to make an exoskeleton made of vibrianium." "And what about the..." "Oh that well it's going to help her and it's filled with the most venomous and dangerous poisons know to man." Elaine woke up dazed and confused as she tried to stand up but was stuck as she was strapped to the operating table as Liz said Sorry about that but your bbody is still getting used to the enhancements."What?" She then looked at a mirror and saw herself. She was wearing a light green spandex suit as her veins were now dark green as she saw that her hands were covered by black gloves which she removed with her mouth and revealed that they were now shaped like two large pincers with stiches and as her feet were normal but the thing that freaked her out the most was that she had a large cybernetic tail with a stinger which was connected to her coccyx and nerves as she simply screamed "NOOOOOO!!!

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	17. Sting Part 2

**Hello there and back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

"What did you do to me?!" Elaine then leaped at the glass and started pounding on it with her pincers as her tail was moving.

"Calm down Elaine,Ms.Allan here gave you an exoskeleton that you should be proud of it." "I have a mechanical tail connected to my body!" "That spits out poison and acid." "Really?" "Try it out."

Elaine then aimed at a chair as she then swung her tail at it as it released a green sludge which caused it to melt and she then pierced a small mouse running around as it then started running in circles as it then stopped dead with its eyes blood red. "Now I'm having second thoughts about this." "That's the spirit and now i just need you to kill a few rivals of mine and a small spider." Annie was sitting at a cafe with her friends and as soon as Quincy left to get a coffee her friends then started at her.

"What?" "Annie we all know that your have a crush on him." "I do not!" "It's probably cause of your red hair." "Soso's right you know,guys do love redheads." "We're just friends that's all." "You did say that you were taking him to homecoming." Annie then turned red. "Alright fine i might like him." (Screams) "That's right girl!" "Amy you owe me twenty dollars." "And also i was thinking about adding that hardy girl to our group."

Everyone then froze. "What?" "Uh Lilly you do know that her entire family are thieves." "People change." "She stole my wallet right from my pocket." "Lets just give her a chance." "Uhhh... fine!" They then agreed to invite felicity to their group when they had the chance. Quincy then came back with a cup holder full of coffee and as they walked home Annie's phone rang and when she then looked at the contact she then separated herself from the group and then answered. "Yeah???" "Where are you i need you to help us." "What's the situation?" "Shootout at a suspected chop shop in Harlem and we're pinned down." "On it." She then changed into her outfit and then quickly swung towards the situation as lots of gunfire was heard as she then landed next to her ally. "All right captain?" "Yeah I'm... AGH!" A high caliber round pierced her shoulder as she then growled,grabbed a M4 carbine rifle and then angrily opened fire on their attackers killing a few of them and accidentally injuring a few officers in friendly fire. "Yuri what are you doing?!" "[They must DIE!]" Annie had no choice but to stick her ally to the patrol car as she then went inside the garage and then entered into the building as she heard screaming and as she burst the door open and saw a woman with arobotic tail pining the building's owner to the wall. "Hey!" She then turned around and saw her as she dropped the owner to the floor. "When i heard about you i thought you'd be bigger,but your much easy to kill!" She then swung her tail as Annie then quickly stuck to the ceiling. "Hold still!" She then shot an acidic sludge which Annie dogged and caused the roof to nearly collapse as she then slammed the floor with her tail. "Sorry but i didn't get your name." "Just call me Scorpion." She then wildly continued attacking her with the tail until she webbed it. "You little..." She then grabbed her by the neck with her pincers as her tail ripped out of the webbing. "I don't kill anyone younger than twenty but your an exception." She then continued squeezing the life out of her until. "Elian!" She then turned around and saw Yuri who was holding an assault rifle in her hands as she then opened fire on her only for the bullets to bounce of her tail as she now heard the clicking of an empty magazine. Elaine then switched her setting to sting as she then went to attack her as her then grabbed her back as the tail then pierced her skin "Agh." Elaine then escaped out a window and went into the street as Yuri who now seemed calm grabbed Annie and lifted her up. "Come on i got you." "Thanks." Elaine who had managed to evade the police went to a pickup point where she was called by Vanessa "Well?" "I managed to get your snitch." "And the spider?" "She escaped me but i managed to get her with the tail." "I'm supposed to be amused by that!,i want her dead with her head on a silver plater!" She then hung up as she then went inside an arriving helicopter. The next day Annie was felt tired and was dosing in class when she then asked "Can i use the bathroom?" "Yes." She then got up and then fell to the ground as she then started shaking as foam then came out of her mouth as everyone then panicked as the teacher then called an ambulance.

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	18. Sting Part 3 Final

**Hello there and welcome back my Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **New York Central Hospital**

"Ugh." "She's still alive thank God." Annie woke up to find herself in a hospital bed with an IV bag connected to her as she saw her friend Soso,her mother (Who was in tears) as well as Captain Watanabe.

"What happened?" "A Large amount of poison was found in your blood system." "Your lucky that you were in school for the nurse." "Soso,Yuri can I speak to my daughter alone?" "Yes."

After they left Annie then looked at her mother.

"Mom I'm fine it was just a sting." "You had a large amount of venomous poison in you!" "At least I'm alive." "This is why i was against you doing this." "It's fine once i get out i..." "Annie May Parker i am not risking your life for this,you are a high school student not a hero." "But..." "No But,you will finish school,graduate collage,marry the person of your dreams and then have a normal family life!"

She then angrily left as Soso and Yuri looked in confusion and worrisome, the next day after she was released from the hospital Annie then simply went with her normal days at school and at home when she felt she had a good relationship with Caroline Trainer who noticed her mood change.

"Annie is everything alright?" "It's just that my mother made me quit... this thing I always enjoyed and now i just feel empty inside." "I can relate,when i was about your age i had this former friend and we became partners in all of these science projects but... when our first science fair came she then tricked me into believing that it was the week after and then she (Growls) took BOTH the project and the credit to herself and i haven't talked to her ever since." "What did you do after that?" "Well i eventually got hired by the school board and I've been at Empire State university for as long as i can remember." "Huh and what's the thing where marking again?"

Over the weeks Annie and Caroline had been working on making progress on the nervous system and the mechanical limbs as they finished Annie left as when she closed the door Caroline then removed her bra and looked at the metal spinal cord on her back in a mirror as she then connected the limbs to it as she then shocked herself with a tazer as the limbs then moved with her using her mind to move them. "Oh Annie if only you knew my suffering." In another lab Elaine was practicing her stinger as Liz and Vanessa watched her.

"She's getting better." "Yes and she's even better then she ever was." "Well i believe that our deal is..." "I want more." "What?!" "I need more people like her Liz." "You can't be serious?!" "I'll fund ALL of your projects for them in exchange for one thing." "What?" "That you make me stronger." "Are you sure?" "Yes and in return I'll give you more worthless people for your projects." "Sounds fair."

Annie was having a girls night out with her friends as Felicity walked with them. "So your sure that your family's changed?" "Positive." "Soso please stop with this first the Osborns and now the hardys?" "People can't change." They then walked towards their hangout at a cafe as they talked about the best pizza in New York.

"Please,Leo's is better." "Really?, because I think that the local one's are good,Annie what do you think?" "I'm not in the mood my mother grounded me and if a don't get any photos soon Jameson's going to fire me." "Really all because of spider girl photos even though she's not being around anymore?" "What was that thing that someone said with great power comes great..." "No don't say that,that's dumb." "What's dumb is that there's a giant scorpion woman robbing and killing people and why isn't she doing anything about.." "AHHH!"

Annie then screamed in anger as she trew her coffee on the floor and ran off. "Was it something I said?" Annie then walked away as tears then came out of her eyes as she then called a taxi and drove to a certain someone. An elderly woman in her sixties was in her kitchen making tea when the door knocked as she looked trough the peephole and then opened the door as Annie simply said "Hi great aunt May." "Annie why are you here?" "I just decided to see you." "Come in." Annie then sat down as she then gave her a cup of tea.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing it's just that I don't know what to do." "Can you be more specific dear?" "(Sigh) my mother grounded me and if feel like that it's affecting my life." "You'll get over it." "Any advice." "Well the best i can give you is that sometimes you have to just be yourself." "Thanks and I'll tell dad you said hi." "Thank you,oh and can you tell your father to call me once in a while." "Sure."

She then left with a homemade cookie in her mouth as she then walked home where she then climbed to her room window and then used a small spider drone to go into her parents room and unlocked the door as she then went inside and then opened the closest and found her outfit as she then wrote a note as the door opened as her mother came in. "(Sigh) maybe i should just give her back the..." MJ then opened the closet and saw the note which read **"Sorry but the city needs someone to protect them."** She then heard a branch snap as she then looked out the window and then screamed in anger "ANNIE MAY PARKER!" Annie then went to a ledge with a scanner as she heard a noise as she then dogged a large metal tail as Elian then stood on all fours. "Wondering where you where." "If you just surrender I'll help with remove that tail." "Never! i just got used to it!" She then struck her tail again as she then started shooting poison slime at her as Annie then quickly webbed her tail to the ground as Elian struggled to remove the webbing as she then swiped at her with her metal pincers as Annie then grabbed her tail and started pulling. "Wait what are you doing!?" she then ripped the tail out of her as Elian then screamed in pain as she was bleeding from her wounds as she then tried attacking her as she then collapsed from blood loss. After she was put in a stretcher and wheeled into an ambulance Annie then asked an officer "Have you seen captain watanabe?" "Now she's been suspended,but her replacement will show up tomorrow." "Who's her replacement?"

 **New York Chinatown Police Station**

"You're replacing me with Jean Dewolf!?" Yuri yelled at the police chief as she was called to his office. "You assaulted a suspect who surrendered and not to mention that your fellow officers claimed that you tried to gouge out her eyes!,if one more incident happens you will be forced to resign until that you are suspended for the following month and I'm going to need your gun and badge." Yuri then left,went to the bathroom and then screamed in anger as she then looked in a mirror as she then said in a different voice [ **"Those criminals brought you to this position and they still run amok with the corrupt,now are you going to do something or not?"** ] "Your right I've been following the wrong side of the law the entire time,and now someone has to get rid of them and that person will.. be.. ME!" When she went back home she then unlocked a secret safe and then removed a Dao sword and said **[** The spider is merciful but the Wraith takes no prisoners! **"]**

 **And that another chapter complete.**


	19. Fusion Part 1

**Hello there and welcome back to my spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **Midtown High School**

"So she's suspended?" "For the month and she's been very annoyed that someone else is replacing her." "How does her replacement think about vigilantes?" "Well she's new at this and i don't think she likes her that much." "And Annie well um.." "What?" "While you where in the hospital we'll." "Your back to being single." "What!?" "Yeah Quincy he well he told us that he loves someone else and he apologized for the breakup."

Annie then pulled out her phone and then started to look up the new police captain and then walked toward the hallway and then bumped into a student. "Sorry!" The girl stood up and looked at her for a while until she said "Annie May Parker right?" "Yeah." "Beverley Brant." "As in Betty Brant?" "If your talking about my mother then yes." "Wait your part of the school newspaper team right?" "I'm one of the editors." "I do photography." "Guess traits ran in the family huh." Yeah."

 **Rikers Island Female Section**

"Wendy Baker your paroled." A young woman in her early thirties walked out the gates of the prison as a large limousine pulled over as she went inside as it drove away. "Finally you really should..." "Hello again Wendy." "Vanessa?!,i thought that your ex-husband was..." "Yes still incarcerated but I'm in charge now,drink?" She then handed her a glass of champagne. "I don't drink." "Well you should because words out that Captain watanabe has been suspended. "In that case." She then drank as Vanessa then continued talking.

"Her replacement is Jean Dewolff." "Really last time i saw her she was still a detective." "Well she's been promoted." "And what does this have to do with me?" "You'll find out soon enough."

They then stopped at a apartment where she then stepped outside. "Tell your daughter i said hi." She then went inside her apartment where she was greeted by her own child. "Mommy!" "There's my little girl!" "Your back." Wendy looked and saw her mother who took care of her. "Honey why don't you play in your room while grandma and i talk." "Ok."

After she left Wendy then said "Listen I'm paroled and I'll change." "That's what you said Three years ago and you know that if you do one more thing you will lose custody of her and if that happens you'll never she her graduate if she manages to live to that age." "What are you talking about she's healthy and..." "She got AIDS a while back and now since you can't get a regular job her medical insurance can't cover the cost of her treatment!" SMACK! Wendy then felt her face sting as her elderly mother slapped her,she then went into her bedroom where she then pulled out her phone and then called Vanessa and said "What do you want me to do?" Annie was busy taking photos of the school football team when the sound if sirens were heard as she then left,climbed a rooftop as she then put on her outfit and then joined a chase as her phone rang. "Hello?" "Is this Spider girl?" "Yes." "This is captain Dewolff and i order you to stand down on this!" "Well your officers are losing them so." "Don't you dare hangup o.." She then quickly landed on the stolen armoured car. "Your Licence please." "What?" She then grabbed the driverand tossed her aside and webbed her as she then stopped the truck after that she was confronted by a woman with brown hair with a police badge on her belt. "Jean Dewolff i presume?" "I told you not to interfere with this!" "Listen i know you don't like me but maybe we can work .." CLICK Annie then saw herself being handcuffed by Jean. "You are under arrest for interfering with a police investigation, you have the right to..." SNAP! Annie simply broke out of handcuffs and then webbed jean's hands together. "Alright you just assaulted an officer and.. MPH!?" Jean couldn't speak as her mouth was webbed. "Sorry but you'll forgive me eventually!" At the police station Wendy was sitting in a jail cell when an officer opened the door. "Bails paid guess crooks do have friends." Wendy then walked outside and saw a limousine with a driver writing for her. She then entered to find not Vanessa but Liz Allan waiting for her.

"Who are you?" "Liz Allan CEO of Allan tech corporation." "Where's Vanessa?" "She's waiting for you,but for now tell me you workout?" "Yeah my muscles are very strong and that's only because i was behind bars." "Ok now I have a special project to increase a human's strength by changing their molecular structure,now your going to be our very FIRST test subject for this and in exchange we'll pay for your daughter's health care,what do you say?" "I'm in." "Good now take off your clothes." "What?" "Do it now."

Wendy then stripped naked as they then walked into an abandoned warehouse turned lab as Vanessa was waiting for them. As Wendy was strapped for the procedure Liz and Vanessa were talking. "Remember i don't want anymore mistakes like Firestar and Rhino, i want her to be transformed into a something that i can work with." "You won't be disappointed." Wendy was strapped to a metal chair as they placed patches on her breasts and muscles as Liz explained the procedure

"The patches on you will administer a formula that will change your body with a subliminal implants and will give you enhanced strength but there are some risks of how do i say this... your body might be enhanced by the formula to much which may cause you to be destroyed." "Just do it Liz!"

Liz then activated the experiment as Wendy moaned and grunted in pain as her muscles,breasts and buttocks began swelling as she then violently started shaking uncontrollably as Liz saw the problem. "She has another element inside her!" She then scanned Wendy as she saw that there was traces of sand inside her. "We have to abort!" She then tried to shut down the machine but it was to late as Wendy's body then changed into amounts of sand and quartz crystals as she then started to enlarge when BOOM! She then erupted into an explosion as large amounts of gravel and sand splattered across the room. Liz simply stood there speechless as Vanessa simply looked at the mess and said "We'll try again tomorrow." "My experexperiments NEVER fail Vanessa!" "Well then tomorrow we will..." **"Ugh."** "What?!" The two women turned around and saw that the pile of sand began to come together and as it formed into a naked woman made of sand and gravel as her facial features began to show as it then shaped into Wendy who was now muscular sand person. **"What the did you do to ME!"**

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	20. Fusion Part 2 Final

**Hello there and welcome back to the spectacular Spider girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **"What happened to me!?"** Wendy said while she then slammed her fists against the window as she was still angry about them.

"Alright Wendy stay calm,Liz will fix this right!?" "Well the situation is a bit complicated." **"Complicated!,im now made of sand!"** "Yes but uhm.. think about this you have power that no-one else has." **"What are you saying?"** "I'm saying that your practically invincible." **"How?"**

Liz then grabbed Vanessa's handgun and then shot Wendy as the bullets went trough her as the holes where fixed by her body.

"Like i said your now indestructible." "Now what i want you to do is..." **"Oh no Vanessa I've had it with you,I'm on my own now and I'll pay for my daughter's health care myself!"**

She then went inside an air vent and was gone. At the school cafeteria Annie and her friends were talking about the upcoming homecoming dance.

"Annie i hear that Brant took your offer." "Well she was no-one to go with so." "I'm already shipping you two." "That's good and... WHAT!,no me and Brant we're not dating!" "You sure?" "One Hundred percent positive." "Still how about we go shop for a dress for you." "What's the dance theme?" "It's Somewhat between Science fiction and fantasy with someone supposed to do some special effects or something." "Any update on your aunt's suspension?" "She's been going out at night lately and she's been drinking lots of black coffee." "So are we going shopping or no?" "Yeah I'll see you after school." "See you soon."

At a bank ATM Wendy simply went inside the machine and then went back outside with dollar bills sticking out of her. As she walked away she was spotted by a security guard who then reported it as a squad car then tailed her as she then went into a construction site and then went into the back of a dump truck as more units came as well as Jean Dewolf who then pulled out a megaphone and said **"** Alright Wendy just give up and show yourself,no-one has to get hurt now. **" "I'll show myself alright!"** She then transformed into a large sand like creature. "What the Hell?" She then swung her large fists knocking them to the ground as they shot her but to no avail. Annie was walking towards the local mall when multiple patrol cars drove past her. She hesitated at first but then quickly went into an alleyway where she changed her clothes and then swung towards the situation as Jean walked towards her covered in sand. "Listen i don't trust you but i think this is something you can handle right?" "I've delt with weird things before." She then went into the site where she then landed on the ground. "So what am i dealing w... AGH! A large fist popped out from the ground as she then lept onto a support beam. **"You again?!"** "Uh have we've meet before?" **"You'll know me after a beat you!"** Wendy then launched her fists at her as she dogged." **"I can keep this up all day!"** As they we're fighting Annie's cell phone rang as she answered while swinging.

 **"** Hello? **" "** Annie where are you? **" "** I'm uh... Pretty busy. **"** **"** Are you still going to be with us??? **"** **"** Well to be honest I... **"** WHAM! **"** Annie?,are you still there?, hello? **"**

Annie then fell on a cement mixer as Wendy then attacked her with her giant fists as she then enlarged into a giant muscular creature. **"You've had enough yet!?"** "Well not really." Annie then struck her in the face which caused her to go trough her as she then fell to the ground. "Need a new strategy." She then started swinging around her as Wendy tried knocking her down as Annie then yanked a water tower which collapsed on Wendy as she began to dissolve into mud. "Good now i can..." **"We're not done yet!"** "You got to be kidding me!" Wendy's body then morphed from the ground new. **"Just face it I'm impenetrable!"** She then hit her over and over until she slammed her to the ground. "Ow my ribs." She then webbed her face as she swung away as Wendy chased after her as a dust storm and then struck her as she crashed into a window of a shopping mall as civilians and shoppers quickly ran away from the chaos as Annie was slammed into a clothing store where her friends where trying dresses. "What is going..." "Just run!" She then hit Wendy with a web shot which sticked to her. "Good now i hope that there's enough web fluid." She then quickly ran around her until she was wrapped in a large ball. **"Get this off me!"** Wendy struggled to get herself out as Annie then finished her by punching her head off and then webbing the whole thing shut as muffled yells came out of it. The ball was tossed into a transport van as Annie came from an alleyway in her casual clothes as her friends asked about her.

"Where were you?" "I was trying to take photos and it lead me hear." "Well now we have to wait until the mall is reopened to find dresses." "Um you do know that the flyer said to wear stuff from the 60's right." "Oh..."

The next day Annie was sitting in science class when the vice principal called her on the speakers. "You wanted to see me?" "Oh yes please sit down." She then sat in a chair as they talked.

"You know about the drama club right." "Yeah i was mostly in it until we went over budget not to mention that the teacher left." "Well the reason i called you is because we managed to get a new one." "Really?" "Yes she's a stage magician/special effects student at Empire State University who was supposed to meet with the staff but she hasn't..."

The door then opened as a woman wearing a green dress with a purple scarf and sun hat walked in and said "Sorry I'm late." "It's no problem,i was just telling one of my students about you." She then greeted Annie with a hand shake.

"Annie May Parker I'm glad to be have you hear working with the rest of the school." "My gratitude Annie and let's just say that my skills will..." "Sorry to interrupt you but you didn't mention your name." "How rude of me,my name is Misty Beck or as people came me by my stage name Mysteria."

Annie simply turned ghostly white.

 **And that is another chapter complete.**


	21. Ravencroft Therapy

**Hello there and welcome to a spider girl side chapter hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **Ravencroft Institute for the criminally insane**

"So Maxine how do you feel today?" **"Why should i answer that?"** The young electric juvenile was sitting in a chair talking with psychiatrist Ashley Kafka who also ran the institute. "(Sigh) Maxine I'm just trying to help you." **"You want to help me then let me out of here!"** She said as electricity sparked out of her. "If you don't calm down then I'll have no choice but to take extreme measures." **"Grrr..."** She then breathed in and out a few times until she was calmed down.

"Now then let's continue your treatment." **"Fine."** "Good so it says here that you blame Oscorp for your "Accident" what do you mean by that?" **"Look at me!"**

She then sparked out more electricity. "I mean what happened?!" **"Went of a field trip wanted to impress my mother by fixing the power i slip and fall into an** **aquarium full of** **Electric eels and now i'm look this."** "But how did you fall?" **"I stand over the railing to plug the circuits in and next thing i get shocked and fall into the water,plugs still in my hand as the eels bit me over and over,next thing i know i wake up in the hospital put in "** **quarantine" i get out walk to times square and then this Pig shoots at me for no reason i lose my temper and then i sucked all the energy from the billboards."** "And that's when she came? **"yes and then i end up here after frying some cops."** "Can you clarify on that?" **"I shocked them to death."** "And you feel no remorse?" **"Not a single drop."**

After the session Maxine was escorted out of the office by security guards back to her specialized cell as Ashley's hair was fried and curly. "Next patient." "You have Elaine Coll." Elaine sat down in a straight jacket.

"Now lets talk about your child hood." "Abusive parents there are we done?" "No now i want to know how you became well you current self." "That's easy i joined a few crews before a went with the "Kingpin" of crime." "What do you mean by that?" "Sorry can't say more about them but they pay well for killing." "It says that instead shooting them you poisoned them?" "Like to savor the slow and pain they feel." "And how did you become scorpion?" "Top experiential exoskeleton made of vibranium and stinger of ALL poisons known to man."

After that she was taken back. "Next!" "Mary Raxton." Mary was in a standard prison uniform with her hair now the color of fire.

"Firestar right?" "I was." "You seem more apologetic than the others." "It just that i never wanted this,i just wanted money to pay child support,so i found some shady person said that they could both pay and change me." "Name?" "Said they'd hurt my girl." "Now how did you feel with your abilities?" "No,i'm never using them."

Mary was taken back as her final patient was lead to her office. "Martha Connors." She was also inside a straight jacket. "Now listen i'm sorry about your husband." She didn't answer. "I know your in there Martha just speak out so we can get this over with." Still nothing. "(Sigh)" I guess we're done with the day." Martha was taken back to her padded cell as Ashley walked to the front entrance as she was grabbed. "What about **US** **DOCTOR!"** Ashley then pulled the fire alarm as Britney screamed as red tendrills released her. "I will NEVER help you Cassidy!" "Fine... **Your loss."** She walked away in disgust as Britney started laughing. She then stopped at empire state university as she opened the door of the biology class and found it empty except for one person a woman who was in weakened state. "Michelle?" The woman took a while to look at her as she was walking with a cane despite looking in her forties.

"Ashley i don't want to waste your time like i did mine." "Michelle i..." "Acute Myeloid Leukemia,that's what the doctor said he also said i have about a year left." "I'm sorry if there's..." "No stop there's nothing left for me except my legacy." "But what about..." "What?!,chemotherapy so i can just live a few more months!"

She then coughed out blood. "I think you need to leave." Ashley sighed as she closed the door of **Dr.** **Michelle Morbius.**


	22. Master of Illusion Part 1

**Hello and welcome back to my Spider-Girl series hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **Midtown High School**

"Did you hear about the new teacher?" "Yeah she's pretty nice and now the drama club can reopen again,what do you think Annie?Annie?"

"What?" Annie woke from daydreaming as she was leaning on her locker as the girls were talking about the drama club.

"Are you going" "No why?" "I mean with your mother's history as signer and who knows it might be a musical?"

They went into the old school theater as Misty was working on the lighting. "Oh sorry but the announcement hasn't been made yet." "We decided to come early." "Oh well in that case." She then went and grabbed a magazine as she handed it to Soso. "Ghost?,never heard of it?" "Oh it's such a beautiful romantic fantasy i'm surprised you girls don't know about it,but additions are in two days so hurry along." Misty then pushed then out the room and slammed the door. "That was weird." "Yeah TOO weird." When the girls left Misty then sighed as she went backstage. "Well that was a close one but now!" She then pulled out a purple cape along with a fishbowl helmet. "Revenge is near!" Later in the night while on patrol she then heard an alarm as the door of a local back exploded as purple smoke came out followed by a figure in green leather,a golden armor on the chest,a purple cape,and a large helmet. "Hey it's to early for Halloween." **You dare mock the power of mysterio!"** "I really don't see you as power..." A large beam of green energy came out of the figure's hands as she dogged it as two patrol cars halted with a SCREECH! "Put your hands up and..." The figure did just that as the cars then levitated into the air as they then dropped on them as Annie quickly used webbing to stop the fall. "Alright now lets finish this." She then swiped kicked only to go past. "How?" The figure then multiplied and surrounded her. **"Give up and bow** **down to the master of mystic arts!"** "Yeah not gonna happen." They then all attacked her at once as she was overwhelmed and beaten to a pulp as the figure vanished in smoke as a camera flashed from a lamppost.

 **Daily Bugle**

"What am i going to do with these..." "PHOTOS!' Annie jumped as her boss J. Jonah Jameson then took it from her hands. "Crap,crap,good but still crap,What this!" He then held a photo of her alter ego lying on the floor. ("Oh no.") "Robbie get this on the front page!" Robbie Robertson the paper's editor looked at it.

"Sir this may be a hoax.""It's clean and proof." "About?" "That not even the next generation can keep this city safe!"

Annie was both enraged and worried left the building (Right after getting paid for the photo) and went to the school to confront Beck. Misty was helping the girls with auditions as Annie burst the door open. "Annie why the long face?" She ignored her and punched her in the face. WHAM! "What the hell?!" She didn't stop there she then continued hitting her until a security guard pulled her off and was sent to the office where she had a parent conference with her mother.

" i'm sorry but this is the first time your daughter has been sent to my office and the fact that she attacked a teacher i'm afraid that i'll have to suspend her." "WHAT?!" "Don't make this harder Annie."

After that she got her things from her locker she sat in the car waiting her fate. "(Sigh) Annie May Parker!" ("My middle name.") "Why?! you never had trouble with any of your teachers and classmates minus Maxine but why?" "Do you even know her full name?!" "Why does that matter?" "Her name is Misty Beck for crying out loud!" "Wait? as in?" "Yes." "Well despite that your still grounded for a week."

When they got home Annie then locked herself in her room looking at the photos she took when the room started shaking as a large orange circle appeared in her room as a figure then asked "Annie may Parker?" "Yes?" The figure was about a woman in a blue robes and cape.

"My name is Stephanie Strange and i'm here to help you may you please step inside the sanctum Sanctorum?" "But my parents will..." Before she could finish she felt light as everything around her floating as everything was going faster. "What are you..." "just wait." It then turned into daytime as her mother entered. "Annie you no longer grounder after the whole fighting thing with scorpion." "Ok?" She then closed the door.

"What just happened?" "I reversed time with the Eye of Agamotto and no you can't change anything while were here due to the worst possibility's that may happen if this timeline is interrupted." "Like?" "A psychotic killer with the power of a god,Fighting between heroes,the deaths of half of all life,a war against the most powerful creature on earth,the destruction of the entire multiverse itself." "OK i get it." "Good."

She then entered the Sanctum as Stephanie explained the situation.

"How do you know Misty Beck?" "Well you see i may have trained her in doing mystic arts for real." "WHY?!" "She said that she wanted to find the source of magic and life but after i gave her the basics she teleported away and since you knew about her." "You came for my help." "Yes." "Who knows what she might use it for."

Stephanie then made them go back to the current timeline as they both went to the school auditorium where it was quiet as they went backstage and found several cameras and computers showing green screen effects. "Were could she possibly be." **"Right here!"** They were both grabbed by two large hands which lifted them into the air.

 **"You dare interrupt my magic work!?"** "It's over Beck!" **"Who is this beck you speak of i am mysterio master of mystic arts!"** "Oh no there is only one!"

Stephanie then used a energy whip to cut the hands as she fell to the floor only to fall into a portal into the arctic. "Strange!" "What's going in?" Annie then saw Misty Beck holding a script. "Wait if your there than who's..." She couldn't finish as she was then hit with sleeping gas as the figure than teleported her away. Annie then woke inside a fair. "What happened?" Suddenly a large fist nearly crushed her as she then saw that she was in a miniature funfair and saw a large mysterio as the room then filled with smoke. **"Welcome Spider-Girl to Mysterio's Magical Tour!"**

 **And that is another chapter complete**


End file.
